Cherry Meets the Muppets
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Darla, Jessica, Patch, and Oddball decide to go on a road trip to the old Muppets Studio. It sounds like fun, but it's not like in the old days because the Muppets are broken up and separated. The group then finds out that an oil baron is looking to turn the studio into a museum for 10,000,000. Will they be able to have dreams come true again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll be at a family reunion this weekend, so I might be a little slow with this one and other sites, but read & review.**

* * *

 ** _In the Fudo family attic..._**

"Sell, sell, sell, keep... Sell..." Jessica looked through her old things with Darla and put them in separate boxes.

"Are most of us going to be selling some stuff?" Darla asked.

"I outgrew most of these." Jessica said.

"Aw, come on, let me see if there's anything I'd like," Darla said as she looked at the sell pile. "Hey, there's an old band tank top in here. 'Mr. Universe'?"

"Ohh, that must have been Steven's dad's old one man band name." Jessica smiled.

"You saw that?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, you haven't heard?" Jessica replied as she decided to keep the top for nostalgia. "The Gems used to babysit me and Amethyst was my best friend."

"Sounds like you, Mom, and Dad had a lot of fun back in Beach City." Darla smiled back.

"We sure did." Jessica smiled.

"I wish I couldv'e seen it..." Darla sounded jealous.

"Aww..." Jessica cooed as she gently ruffled up her hair and laughed.

Darla then kept looking through the old stuff and took out a frog doll.

" **KERMIT!** " Jessica squeaked as she picked up the doll. "I thought I lost you forever~..." she then hugged the doll nice and tight.

"He must be very close to you." Darla said.

"You said it..." Jessica smiled.

Oddball came in and sniffed the frog doll curiously.

"This is Kermit the Frog." Jessica giggled.

"Kermit?" Oddball tilted her head, not knowing who that was.

"You've never heard about him?" Darla asked.

"I don't think so." Oddball replied.

"He's a Muppet." Jessica said.

"I thought he was a frog?" Oddball asked.

Jessica and Darla face-palmed.

"What?" Oddball asked.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Atticus, please tell me you've at least heard of the Muppets..." Jessica said to her younger brother as he was on the couch with Cherry, studying.

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, what do you think we are, idiots?" Cherry added.

Oddball whimpered slightly.

"What?" Cherry asked. "What'd I say?"

"Oddball's never heard of them." Jessica said.

Cherry chuckled nervously and buried her face in her book.

"Why don't we go to the Muppets Studio?" Atticus suggested.

"They still have that?" Jessica wondered.

"Yeah or at least I think." Atticus said.

Cherry put her book down and then picked up her laptop. "Muppet Studios..." she then muttered as she Googled it.

"I thought they closed it down?" Darla asked.

"We'll find out soon." Atticus said.

Cherry hummed as she found Muppets Studios. "Apparently it's closed."

"But why?" Oddball pouted.

"The Muppets broke up." Atticus said.

"Broke up!?" Oddball frowned.

"I'm having a hard time finding out why and how, but that's rather tragic." Cherry had to admit.

"I don't know why either." Atticus said.

"Well, there's only one solution," Darla said. "We go down to Muppet Studios and find out what happened."

"Or we could just mind our own business and just not get involved." Cherry replied.

The only response she got from that was the three of them looking at her, telling her otherwise.

"We're going anyway, aren't we?" Cherry asked weakly. "But how will we get there?"

"I can drive you know." Jessica defended.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Cherry sighed slightly as she was in defeat.

"You can ride shotgun," Atticus offered as he texted Mo. "I don't mind riding in the back."

"So you can cuddle with Mo~" Cherry mocked.

"Maybe." Atticus blushed.

The others couldn't help but smirk to Atticus.

* * *

Patch came home through the doggy door and took a stretch. "I need a nap right-"

"HI!" Oddball tackled Patch with a goofy smile.

"Hello, Oddball." Patch chuckled.

"Are you coming with us?" Oddball smiled.

"Uh, where?" Patch replied.

"To Muppet Studios." Oddball grinned as her tail wagged out of excitement.

"Of course I am." Patch smiled.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

"Please get off." Patch chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, Uncle Patch." Oddball climbed off of her uncle.

"Now when are we going?" Patch asked.

"Probably later, I better tell Mom and Dad I'm taking you guys out." Jessica said to Atticus, Darla, Patch, and Oddball.

"Okay." Patch said.

Jessica then went to get her parents and Oddball followed her of course.

* * *

Cherry then told her mother what was happening and her mother sounded like she was crying. "Mom, are you okay?"

 ** _"I'm sorry, dear..."_ **Michelle replied softly. **_"It just saddens me to know that the Muppets broke up... It really puts a damper on my inner child."_**

"Would you like to come then?" Cherry asked.

 ** _"Oh, you wouldn't want me to lug around your little adventure..."_** Michelle replied.

"Okay, too bad, bye, Mom." Cherry was about to hang up.

 ** _"But it would be great to see the Muppets Studio."_ **Michelle said.

Cherry looked to the others and then sighed. "Well, all right, Mom, you can come, but I have to warn you, when I do something with Atticus, there's no such thing as ordinary anymore."

 ** _"I'll take my chances."_ **Michelle said.

"All right, I'll give you the details when I come home later," Cherry then said and hung up on her mother. "Well, Mom's coming."

"I love your Mom's Christmas candy," Darla giggled. "I wish she made it more than once a year."

"If she did that, then they wouldn't be filled with love." Atticus said.

"I just love those truffles." Darla said.

"I know, aren't they great?" Cherry smiled back. "They're so sweet and creamy!"

"Not to mention delicious." Atticus said.

"Even I can have some." Patch agreed.

"Looks like Mom's gonna have a taste of adventure." Cherry then said.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"I'm so excited!" Oddball beamed. "I'm gonna meet the Muppets! Um... Can someone tell me more about them?"

"I'll take care of that." Patch decided.

"Thanks, Patch." Cherry said.

"No problem." Patch smiled.

* * *

Later on, Jessica talked with Patrick and Emily about the trip while Patch told Oddball all about the Muppets such as Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, and even Miss Piggy with many of the others.

"They sound funny." Oddball giggled to her uncle's teaching.

"They are." Patch smiled.

"I'd love to meet them." Oddball smiled back.

"Well, let's hope for the best, kiddo." Patch gently patted her on the head.

* * *

Soon, Emily and Patrick approved them to go.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, you kids and your lives." Emily ruffled up her daughter's brown hair.

"Mom!" Jessica laughed.

Emily giggled. "Sorry."

"You all better get going then." Patrick said.

"Thanks, Mom," Jessica hugged her parents. "Thanks, Dad, if Christopher comes by, tell him where we are."

"Will do, sweetie." Emily smiled.

Jessica soon went to tell the others.

"I'm surprised you know about the Muppets, Darla." Atticus said to his little sister.

"How could I not?" Darla smiled.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior for them." Atticus said.

"I will." Darla promised.

"So when can we leave?" Oddball asked.

"Whenever Jessica says." Atticus replied.

"I hope soon." Oddball said.

Jessica walked over. "Guys, the earliest we can go is 6:00 tomorrow morning."

"That sounds good." Atticus said.

"Be sure to get plenty of sleep," Jessica smiled. "To make sure of this, I've offered to make dinner tonight."

"Cool." Darla smiled back.

"I'll make whatever you guys want, what do you want?" Jessica also smiled.

"Steak and broccoli." Atticus said.

"Honey maple turkey." Darla pitched in.

"Roast beef!" Patch and Oddball cheered.

Jessica chuckled and then went to the kitchen.

"This meal is going to be delicious." Atticus said.

"I haven't been this excited since we tried to save summer vacation for Third Street School with that group of kids," Darla smiled, then looked thoughtful. "Do you think we'll ever see them again? We first met when Experiment 285 was loose."

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"Ooh, could we go for Halloween maybe?" Darla suggested.

"We'll see, kiddo," Atticus smiled to her. "Let's just focus on the Muppets for right now."

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I just got too excited about having my own adventures like you guys." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Atticus said.

Darla smiled up to him.

"Jessie, you don't have to cook, you're our guest." Emily told her college aged daughter.

"No, no, I insist." Jessica said.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Emily smiled as she kissed Jessica's cheek.

Jessica smiled back as she went to cooking.

"She has your cooking skills." Patrick smiled.

"She does me so proud," Emily sighed. "I'm so proud to have her."

"As am I." Patrick agreed.

Jessica continued to cook until she was finished. Cherry held her stomach as it started to growl.

"When was the last time you ate breakfast?" Atticus asked.

"Tuesday." Cherry replied.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. " _Today's_ Tuesday."

"Oh, then I guess a week ago." Cherry shrugged.

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

"What what?" Cherry asked like it wasn't important.

"No wonder you're so miserable, you're just hungry!" Atticus rushed off and came back with a sandwich. "Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better."

"I'm fine, I don't need food." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Atticus frowned to her.

Cherry gave a small frown back and suddenly ate the sandwich. "Oh, that was so good~" She then moaned with a smile.

Atticus stuck out his fingers and saw that he still had them since Cherry just chomped down on the sandwich.

"Still don't like we have to get up at 6:00 in the morning just to see Muppets." Cherry mumbled.

"You can sleep on the way?" Jessica suggested.

"I'll take what I can get." Cherry said.

"The important thing is that we get to go to the studio," Oddball beamed as her tail wagged. "I'm so excited!"

"We can tell." Jessica chuckled.

"Ooh, do you think they'll like me?" Oddball asked.

"The Muppets like everybody!" Cherry beamed before everyone stared at her from her excitement. "Erm... I-I mean... Don't worry about it, Dog, you'll be fine."

"You sure?" Oddball smiled.

"I'm sure of it," Cherry told the young Dalmatian. "...Though with Miss Piggy around, I'm not 100% sure..."

"Yeah, she can be a little critical." Atticus said.

* * *

Eventually, they had dinner which was cheeseburgers, potato chips, and mixed vegetables. Darla ate the food, but she didn't eat any vegetables.

"Darla, eat your veggies..." Atticus told his little sister.

"But I don't like them." Darla pouted.

"But veggies are exceptionally nutritious, you won't grow up big and strong if you don't eat them now." Atticus replied.

"But Cherry isn't eating hers either." Darla pouted as Cherry tried to put the vegetables into the garbage disposal without being noticed.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

"Squealer." Cherry muttered towards Darla.

Darla simply shrugged.

"Why me?" Cherry groaned and she soon sat back down only to have another plate of vegetables. She then saw some spinach and picked it out since she hated it.

Darla pouted at her own vegetables and soon forced herself to eat some.

* * *

Oddball was soon going in the living room and sat on the floor, clicking the remote with her paw to turn the TV on. "Let's see what's on..." The puppy said to herself.

Patch soon laid down next to her.

Oddball clicked through many channels to find something good to watch before she stopped on what looked like a very old TV show. "What's this...?" she then wondered.

There was a border collie shown on TV who barked and seemed to spring into action like a hero to save a little boy who fell down a well.

"Ohh, this must be that old TV show named Lassie." Patch said.

"Who's Lassie?" Oddball asked her uncle.

Patch began to tell her who Lassie was. Oddball listened and looked a little inspired.

"Reminds me a lot of Thunderbolt." Patch smiled as they watched the show together.

"This must have been where they got the inspiration for his show." Oddball smiled back.

"Huh, never thought about that before..." Patch replied as they watched together.

* * *

Eventually, it was late, and everyone was getting ready for bed, but Oddball stayed with the TV as she grew to love Lassie.

"Come on, Oddball, time for bed." Jessica smiled.

"Five more minutes..." Oddball said.

"Come on, Oddball, you don't wanna be sleepy when we see The Muppets, do you?" Jessica asked.

"No... I guess not..." Oddball pouted.

"So then it's time for bed." Jessica said.

Oddball pouted, but soon yawned and stretched and soon fell asleep in her basket. Jessica smiled as she turned the TV off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and everyone went on a bus to take them into town. Cherry stared out the window as she listened to music and Darla and Oddball were both excited to meet the Muppets up close.

"I can't believe we're going to meet them." Oddball smiled.

They soon came to what looked like a broken down theater. They came out in front of the gates of Muppet Studios along with three guests who were also there and appeared to be adults.

"Hi." Cherry greeted.

"Oh! Hello." The adult man smiled.

"You guys here to see the Muppets too?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, we love the Muppets!" The man smiled in excitement.

"Awesome!" Darla smiled.

They came up to the gates which looked a bit old.

One of the other guests seemed to be shaking nervously.

"Come on, Walter, don't be nervous." The woman told him.

Oddball was confused of why this Walter guy was nervous.

"Oh, I know. I just can't believe I'm here," Walter told her, shivering slightly. "The home of the Muppets!"

They soon went to get a tour around the studio after going inside of the gates.

"What... What happened to this place?" Walter frowned as he saw a lot of sites were closed. "Where... Where is everyone, Gary?"

"This place looks like it hasn't been opened in years." Darla frowned.

An older man soon came out in uniform and looked to them. "Oh. okay, well, I guess you guys are it for today," He then said to them before clearing his throat to speak to them. "Ahem. Anyway, welcome to the original Muppet Studio, where dreams can come true."

 _'Is he sure? Because it looks more like where dreams can die.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus looked to her.

"I didn't say anything." Cherry said.

"You were _thinking_ something..." Atticus said knowingly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't nice about this place," Cherry said. "I mean, seriously, he calls this where dreams can come true?"

Atticus just sighed to that and shook his head. The man then threw glitter to make the place seem magical, but it just made it feel worse.

"Is this the Universal Studios?" A woman asked.

"Yes, it is," The man replied. "Okay, now if you'll just follow me, please."

"Yeah, okay." Darla said.

They walked along and soon came to what looked like an old cottage.

"Okay, this used to be Kermit's office." The tour guide informed.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

The others had their own comments. Oddball and Patch took a look as it seemed quite old and abandoned.

"It's really the highlight of the tour. You should see it sometime," The tour guide said to them before walking off again. "Okay, this next building is where they kept the rope, and the medium-gauge wire for the productions. Let's go take a look."

Patch and Oddball stayed behind so they could look inside. Some of the others followed the tour guide and Walter seemed to look at the office with the dogs.

"Come on, buddy." The other adult man who was his brother told him as they walked off.

* * *

Patch and Oddball kept looking around. Walter was about to follow his brother, but looked at Kermit's old office. Oddball scratched at the door, but Walter soon opened it so that they could take a look around. Once inside, the door shut behind them.

"That was odd." Patch said, referring to the door shutting behind them.

"Maybe it was the wind, Uncle Patch?" Oddball guessed.

"Maybe." Patch shrugged.

They soon came in to explore the office and saw one wall which had Kermit and some of the other Muppets in pictures with all sorts of different celebrities.

"Whoa." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back to her.

"Who are all of they?" Oddball asked him.

"If I tell you every celebrity here, we'll be here all day." Patch chuckled.

"Whoa." Oddball smiled.

"Is it me or are you dogs talking?" Walter asked the Dalmatians.

"It's thanks to Puppy Power." Patch said.

"Interesting..." Walter commented. "Man, I guess anything can really happen in Muppet Studios."

"Ooh, this suit looks cute." Oddball smiled to a tiny suit that was on a stand.

"That must to have been Kermit's old suit." Patch said.

"It does look a bit old..." Oddball said, looking at the dust and cobwebs.

"Must have not been worn in years." Patch replied.

"And the old banjos..." Walter said as he looked up to see Kermit's favorite musical instrument before seeing old newspapers.

"Hey, someone's coming." Oddball said as she heard something.

A door across from them was about to open up.

"Quick, we have to hide!" Patch panicked to his niece and new friend.

Walter looked around to hide with Patch and Oddball and hid away with them.

"Statler and Waldorf?" Patch muttered once he saw the two elderly Muppet men who led a human man into the office.

"There," Statler said as he turned on the light. "Now this here is Kermit the Frog's old office."

"Or so we've been 'toad'." Waldorf added.

 _'Wow.'_ Oddball thought to herself.

"Well, as you know, gentlemen, I've loved the Muppets since I was a boy," The man said as he soon sat down with the other Muppets who welcomed him into the old office as the three hid away. "And what better way to honor the Muppets than to make this beautiful studio a Muppet museum."

 _'That's kind of a nice thing to do.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"I think I'll call this room the 'Kermit the Frog's Old Office Room'." The man decided.

The others agreed with him.

 _'That's mean.'_ Oddball thought to herself.

The others agreed that that sounded like a genius idea.

"Now, this here is the standard 'Rich and Famous' contract Kermit signed 30 years ago, that contains-" Waldorf began to inform.

"The deed to this property." The man said, already knowing.

"Exactly, now this contract is 100% iron pled with one minor exception; if the Muppets can raise the $10,000,000, that would cost to buy the building before this contract expires, then they get their studio back." Waldorf told the man.

Oddball let out a gasp and Patch quickly covered her mouth so they wouldn't be heard.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were reciting some sort of an important plot point." Statler said to Waldorf.

"Well, I hope so," Waldorf replied. "Otherwise, I just bored the readers half to death."

"You mean half the readers are still alive?" Statler asked before they both laughed.

"It was nice doing business with you." Waldorf told the man.

"Yes, sir," Statler added before chuckling before looking at Waldorf. "Come on."

Both Muppets soon left the office.

"Goodbye," Bobo the bear told them as they left. "Love geriatric humor."

"Gentlemen, there's oil under this studio," The man smirked before taking an inhale. "Yeah, I can smell it. And more importantly, the geological survey says there definitely is."

 _'Whoa, who knew there would be oil under the Muppet Studio?'_ Patch thought to himself.

Walter began to look quite panicked for the future of the Muppets.

"In two weeks, we tear this place to the ground and start drilling," The man commanded to his helpers. "Ah, those Muppets. They think they're so funny. Well, it looks like the joke's about to be on them." He soon told his two Muppet minions to maniacal laugh.

The two were laughing like villains as he had told them to. Walter shivered and looked traumatized while Oddball looked worried, but decided she would help save the day like a wonder dog like Lassie. Patch saw how determined his niece was and was proud at how determined she was.

"Uncle Patch, I don't know how, but I'm gonna help." Oddball promised her uncle.

"I think Lassie helped bring out your determination." Patch smiled.

Oddball smiled back, a little sheepish.

"Ah, reminds me of when I watched Thunderbolt at your age with your aunts and uncles," Patch chuckled. "I don't think anyone loved Thunderbolt as much as me or Lucky."

* * *

They soon left Kermit's office, and where Walter was screaming after what he heard what would happen.

"Walter?" The man and woman from earlier asked him. "Walter!"

Walter continued to scream as he ran off.

"Oddball, there you are." Jessica told her dog.

"What's up with that guy?" Cherry asked, referring to Walter.

"I-I'm sorry..." Gary said to her. "I better talk with him. He's my brother."

"Well, keep him away from me." Cherry said, a bit annoyed.

Gary soon went to talk with his brother.

"Jessica, I don't know how yet, but I'm going to help save the Muppets," Oddball told her owner. "Just call me Oddball: The Wonder Pup!"

"Save the Muppets?" Cherry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This man is planning to do something terrible!" Oddball explained to her as they got off the bus and were on their way to a hotel to stay for the night.

"This guy said something about oil being under Muppet Studios and he wants to drill it." Patch explained to the others.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"We've got to find Kermit!" Oddball said to them. "He'll know what to do."

"But no one's seen Kermit for years, Screwball." Cherry said.

"My name is Oddball." Oddball pouted to that.

"Cherry's right though." Darla said to the puppy.

"If only we knew where the last place he lived in." Patch said.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now, time to rest," Cherry said, flopping back onto one bed only to feel the others look at her. "Come on, we just got to the hotel. It's not like we're gonna find him that fast."

Atticus soon brought out Cherry's laptop and began to do research on where Kermit lived last.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "What's the WiFi password?"

* * *

Eventually, Cherry did research on her laptop to see what she could find out.

"Well, he has a house, a bit far from here..." Cherry said to the others.

"Then that's where we're going." Oddball said.

"After a nap?" Cherry asked.

"We should go now to make sure he hears about this, and fast!" Oddball told her.

"Ugh!" Cherry complained.

* * *

They soon left and followed the instructions to get to Kermit's place as it was getting dark.

"I think this is it." Jessica said.

"What makes you think this is Kermit's place?" Oddball asked.

"I dunno, lucky guess." Jessica smirked, looking at the front gates which had the iconic frog on it with Miss Piggy next to him.

"Oh, right." Oddball smiled bashfully.

"Hmm... No doorbell..." Atticus examined.

" _I'll_ handle this." Cherry smirked before she started to climb the fence.

"Uh, Cherry, wouldn't the fence be-" Atticus started.

Cherry climbed up anyway.

"Since when does Cherry climb?" Darla asked.

"I'm fine as long as I don't look down." Cherry replied. She soon felt what Atticus was trying to tell her about the fence as she got electrocuted.

The others winced as that seemed painful.

"Why did I do that?!" Cherry groaned once she fell to the ground.

Atticus simply shrugged as he was unsure why.

"You okay, Cherry?" Darla winced.

"I think so..." Cherry said as she sat up and shook off the jitters. "Phew! That must be what it feels like to walk into a bug zapper."

Eventually, they heard someone coming which made them worry slightly.

"Everybody hide!" Oddball yelped.

They went to hide as they felt a bit nervous, but before they could, someone came out to see them and it was a certain frog.

"Excuse me?" The frog asked as a heavenly choir was heard around him, but it was just a bus driving down the street behind them. "You okay? That was quite the tumble."

Seeing Kermit up close caused a certain perky goth and college girl to fan girl scream. This made the others look at them strangely.

"KERMIT! HI!" Cherry and Jessica beamed as they came towards the frog.

"Oh, um, hello there, I don't believe we've met." Kermit chuckled sheepishly.

"We're huge fans of you and the Muppets!" Jessica beamed.

"I've never seen Jessica act this way." Oddball said.

"Me neither and I've never seen Cherry act this way either." Atticus replied.

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet ya..." Kermit said, a bit shyly. "I suppose you could come in as long as you don't cause trouble."

"Oh, don't worry; we won't cause you any trouble, we just came by to inform you about something." Oddball told him.

"I see..." Kermit replied as he went to the door. "Uh, let me let you inside."

"Thanks, Mr. Kermit." Oddball smiled.

They soon heard someone faint and saw Walter.

"Oh, my." Kermit said.

"Hey!" Cherry called out.

The trio from before soon came to her call.

"You guys again?" Cherry muttered.

"What are you three doing here?" Jessica asked the trio.

"W-We wanted to see Kermit..." The woman replied. "Well, I don't think anyone else did more than Walter over here."

"Bring him over here," Darla told her. "We'll help you since we all seem to need to talk to Mr. Frog."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Please, you can call me Kermit." Kermit smiled.

"Okay... Kermit..." Cherry replied, sounding excited to be able to say that name.

"You're scaring people, Cherry..." Darla warned as they soon set Walter down on the couch as he had an episode from seeing the Muppet frog up close.

"Yeah, you might wanna calm down." Patch added.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed with a small smirk.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, Walter?" Gary called to his brother. "Walter, you all right, buddy?"

"Where am I...?" Walter muttered once he came to.

"You're inside Kermit's house." Oddball told him.

"Talking dog!" Walter yelped.

"We've met before, Mr. Walter," Oddball told him. "I'm your friend, Oddball, and this is my Uncle Patch, and we're in Mr. Kermit the Frog's house."

Walter soon passed out again.

"Whoa." Oddball said.

"Oh, jeez, Walter..." Gary frowned.

"No, no, no, no, no," The woman named Mary cooed to Walter. "You okay?"

"Uh... This... This is Kermit's house?" Walter asked with a gasp.

"That's right." Darla nodded.

Kermit soon came back over much to Walter's surprise and delight. "Anyhow, how can I help you guys?" He then asked his guests.

"We need your help, Mr. Kermit; the Muppet Studio is in danger of being drilled for oil." Oddball told him.

 **'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.'** A robot greeted which made everyone look over.

"Not now, 80's Robot." Kermit told him.

 **'Might I offer you a drink? Tab? New Coke?'** The robot offered.

"Good Grief," Kermit complained. "Listen. Not right now, 80's Robot, please!"

"Cool." Oddball smiled.

The 80's robot soon walked off, speaking in stereotypical 80's slang.

"I feel like I'm reliving my childhood with PJ and Max again on Spoonerville again..." Jessica muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Anyway... Back to what we were discussing..." Atticus said.

"Uh, what were you all saying?" Kermit asked them.

"Uh, yes," Walter replied. "Tex Richman, the oil baron, is-"

"Yes, yes, yes, oil baron Tex Richman, the wealthy philanthropist," Kermit nodded. "You know, he's about to buy our old Muppet Show theater, and turn it into a Muppet museum. Isn't that great?"

"Did you also know that there's oil underneath it all?" Patch asked.

"What?" Kermit asked as he didn't seem to know about that.

"The only way to save the studio is to raise $10,000,000." Gary said.

"$10,000,000? That's impossible." Kermit replied.

"That's why we need your help to get the Muppets back together." Patch told him.

"The only way to raise that kind of money would be to would be to put on a show," Kermit said softly. "And I haven't seen the old gang in a long, long time. I guess people sort of forgot about us."

"No, they haven't," Jessica frowned. "Well, at least not a lot of people."

"Oh, Mr. Kermit... Don't be sad..." Oddball pouted. "Please..."

* * *

"Is there more I could've said?, Now they're only pictures in my head, That's why my green is feeling gray, Sometimes even frogs have rainy days~," Kermit began to sing, a bit sadly. "Remember when the stage caved in while you were rocking out?, Who'd have thought your smorgasbord would be hard to live without?~"

The others frowned as it was quite tragic to see Kermit the Frog being sad.

"If we could do it all again, Just another chance to entertain, Would anybody watch or even care?, Or did something break we can't repair?~" Kermit sang before seeing very old pictures of his old Muppet friends. "Your cannonball trajectory It always gave me hope, They may have been unbearable, but I still loved your jokes, Is there more I could've said?, Now they're only pictures in my head~"

Oddball began to follow Kermit to the paintings. Somehow, she was able to see what he could see.

"Gonzo the Great will ride this baby again!" Gonzo announced as he stood by a cannon.

 _'Whoa.'_ Oddball thought to herself.

The Swedish Chef spoke next, but it was very hard to understand, as it was for anyone since he seemed to speak in a made-up language.

"This legato tune is posolutely, most transparently bringing me down." Dr. Teeth said to his band.

 _'Is this happening?'_ Oddball thought to herself.

"Can we do it all again?, Make 'em laugh like we did then, Back on the stage where we belong, We can harmonize for one more song~" The Muppets sang together.

"But I'm standing here instead, Now they're only pictures in my head~" Kermit soon finished as he looked to his old friends.

"Sounds like you guys aren't going to start getting back together anytime soon." Patch frowned.

"Mm-mm." Kermit shook his head.

"This is going to be a really short movie." Mary whispered.

"But, Kermit, you have to try," Walter spoke to the frog. "I... The Muppets are amazing. You give people the greatest gift that can ever be given."

"Yeah, and which is laughter so we don't have to go through all the guessing." Cherry said.

"Impatient, is she not?" Oddball pouted.

"I'm sorry, Oddball, but Cherry gets that way sometimes," Jessica soothed her puppy. "Anyway, Kermit, your fans never left you. The world hasn't forgotten. All you need to do is show 'em again!"

"That's right." Patch smiled.

"I don't think so, guys." Kermit frowned.

"Don't you see Kermit? It's time to play the music." Walter began.

"It's time to light the lights~" Gary soon sang.

"It's time to meet the Muppets~..." Mary added as a piano was then played.

"Please, Kermit, you're my hero," Walter pleaded before showing his wrist. "You're on my watch."

"Please, Kermit." Patch begged.

"Well, I, uh... I guess we could try." Kermit soon said while staring out the window.

"We?" The others wondered.

"Well, yeah, listen," Kermit said to them. "If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna need some moral support."

"You got it." Atticus smiled.

"Well, that's perfect," Gary added. "We're experts at moral support."

"Good. I guess if we're gonna go, we better get going," Kermit replied. "We got a lot of people to find."

"But,... How do we find them?" Darla asked.

"Didn't you see our first movie?" Kermit replied. "We drive."

"Wahoo! Road trip!" Oddball cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

The gates soon opened and the 80's robot decided to drive them to pick up the other Muppets.

"What a Spring Break this is turning out to be." Darla commented.

"Next year, we're going on a cruise." Cherry decided.

"Agreed." Darla nodded.

"So where do we go first?" Mary asked.

 **'I shall take the liberty of using my modem to locate the Muppets.'** The robot replied before turning on the technology which used a very old dial tone from the very old times before the internet was a major thing.

"Wow." Jessica said.

* * *

They soon ended up in a place called Reno known as the biggest little city in the world. At the casino, there seemed to be a tribute band called 'The Moopets' featuring Fozzie Bear.

"Moopets?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"I'm not sure if I even wanna know." Darla muttered.

"Well, I guess this is the place." Kermit said as the car soon stopped and they went inside of the casino.

"Good evening, folks, and welcome to Pechoolo Casino!" Fozzie announced to the audience.

Music soon started to play as the group came in.

"Why are there such great deals, On our hotel rooms?, Free parking for cars~" Fozzie sang.

"Not RVs!" The back-up singers chimed in.

"Ugh... Pathetic excuses for Muppets." Cherry complained about the group behind Fozzie.

"You said it." Jessica added.

Kermit felt broken inside to see Fozzie reduce himself to do this.

"Thank you, thank you," Fozzie smiled as he and the others finished their song before he left the stage. "We'll be back in six minutes."

"We've got six minutes to convince him." Oddball said.

Fozzie sighed as he looked at his rubber chicken.

"Hi-ho, Fozzie." Kermit greeted.

"Hi-ho, Kermit," Fozzie replied before looking surprised. "Kermit? W-W-W-What are you doing here?"

Kermit began to stutter out what he was doing there. "Uh, well, I... I just want to tell you that was a great, uh, show," The frog soon said to him. "Uh, it was, uh, uh... Very informative."

"I do my best to keep it fresh each night." Fozzie replied.

"Oh, yeah." Kermit then nodded.

"Oh, I'm Fozzie, by the way." Fozzie then said to the group.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry; this is Gary and Mary and this is Walter, he's a personal friend, and this is Atticus and Cherry and Darla and Jessica and Patch and Oddball." Kermit introduced.

"Yeah." Walter smiled.

"So I said, 'What are you looking at?', so I punched him in the face! I mean..." A Moopet said to the others before they shared a dark laugh with each other.

"Let's talk in my dressing room." Fozzie suggested.

"Okay." Atticus said.

* * *

"Here we are," Fozzie said as he took them through a door down a long hallway with names on them. "Make yourselves at home."

They seemed to be outside in the dark alley.

"Wow," Kermit said to Fozzie. "This is, uh, not quite what I expected based on your Christmas cards."

"It's a little, um, dangerous looking." Jessica added.

"Maybe we should give them some space." Mary suggested.

"I know, but I just wanna hear what they're gonna say." Gary replied.

"Let's give them space." Atticus said.

"Uncle Patch, is this gonna work?" Oddball hoped.

"I'm sure it will, try not to worry so much." Patch soothed her.

"I will." Oddball said.

It soon began to rain as Fozzie looked miserable, and was unsure about leaving what he had with the Moopets.

"Fozzie! What the heck are you doing, hibernating?" Miss Poogy glared at the bear, holding a blonde wig. "Next show starts in 30 seconds. We hired you, and we can fire you, so get your butt in here now!"

"You still wanna work with these guys?" Cherry asked Fozzie, referring to the Moopets.

"They terrify me, let's go." Fozzie replied then.

They soon left without a second to spare.

"Good to have you back, Mr. Fozzie!" Oddball beamed to the comedian bear.

"For better or worse..." Cherry whispered since Fozzie wasn't the best comedian there was.

"Come again?" Fozzie asked.

"I said, buckle up!" Cherry smiled innocently.

"Oh, okay." Fozzie smiled back.

* * *

They soon came to a place called Gonzo's Royal Flush.

"Watch out for the forklift, Fozzie." Kermit warned.

"Oh, thanks," Fozzie replied. "Whoa... Gonzo's been doing well."

"According to 80's Robot, he's the richest plumbing magnate in the Rust Belt." Kermit informed.

"Whoa." Darla said.

They soon went inside to talk to Gonzo.

"You! Order 28,000 tons of plumber's putty from Beijing." Gonzo pointed to a man as he wore a suit while being pushed on a cart filled with boxes, ordering around men in uniforms.

"Right away, sir." A man replied.

"And, you, send the 28,000 tons of Silly Putty back to Beijing." Gonzo then told another man.

"You bet." The other man replied.

"Oh, and you? A memo to the waterless toilet department," Gonzo told a third man. "I don't care about the mess, just keep trying."

"Hey, Gonzo!" Kermit greeted.

"Uh... Kermit? Fozzie? This is a surprise." Gonzo greeted.

"Uh, we need to speak to you." Kermit said to him while Fozzie nodded in agreement.

"All right. Have a seat." Gonzo replied, gesturing behind them.

"Um, okay then." Darla said.

They soon sat down on toilets which felt awkward out in the open like this.

"Thank you!" Fozzie smiled.

"I think I'll stand." Mary suggested.

"I'm with you." Jessica agreed.

"Same here." Darla added.

"No thanks for sitting down on any toilets." Cherry said.

"No, really, you should try one!" Fozzie smiled to them. "Comfy."

"It's our executive line of used toilets." Gonzo added.

"Yeeeeeah...No," Cherry replied. "Just no."

"No, thank you." Atticus said.

"Anyway, I'm very busy," Gonzo said to them. "I've got 30 seconds. Go."

One of his employees then took out a timer and clicked it to count down.

 _'Whoa, they're actually being timed...'_ Darla thought to herself.

Kermit tried to explain while Fozzie brought up the 'evil oil baron' which stressed Kermit out, trying to keep him from interrupting, but that seemed hopeless.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

A buzzer soon buzzed.

"Okay, time's up," Gonzo told Kermit and Fozzie. "Thank you, guys."

"Gonzo, we're trying to get the old gang back together again," Kermit said to him. "We really need you."

"My answer is no," Gonzo declined. "Good day!"

"What?! Why?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too busy, and have no time, tough luck." Gonzo replied.

Kermit looked quite sad to hear that and soon walked off in despair. "Come on, guys, we should go..." he said with a frown.

The others frowned as this was quite depressing.

Walter was about to join them, but soon spoke to the Muppet. "I just want to say, when I was a kid, I saw you recite Hamlet while jumping your motorbike through a flaming hoop, and it made me feel like I could do anything. Thank you. Yeah." He then told Gonzo before they would leave him to go back to work, and where they were going to continue what they were doing without Gonzo, or so they thought.

A chicken who wore glasses soon came up to Gonzo and clucked to him.

* * *

"Good try, Walter." Kermit said as they left.

"Hey, guys, up here!" Gonzo's voice called out.

The group soon looked up to where Gonzo's voice was.

"Gonzo?!" Cherry asked once she saw him on the rooftop.

Gonzo laughed as he showed his underclothes which was like his old act on The Muppet Show. "I've been wearing this under my suit every single day for years! Look out below! Whoo-hoo!" He then grabbed the chicken and jumped off of the roof, but his chicken seemed to be falling separately before crashing against his logo and then ended up in a box filled with packing peanuts. "Whoa, where you going? You threw me off-balance! I can't see! Apollo 13!"

Cherry soon helped Gonzo with his sight. The chicken soon flew down beside Gonzo.

"Citizens of Earth, the Great Gonzo is back," Gonzo told the others as he took out a button. "I pledge never to hold a plunger again!"

"What is that...?" Cherry asked nervously at the sight of the button.

"My automatic 'Destroy Plumbing Factory' button." Gonzo told her as he pressed the button.

"What?!" Cherry asked with wide eyes.

"Run! Run! Run for your lives! Run, run, run!" Gonzo told them all.

Cherry soon began to run with the others as the factory was going to be destroyed. After running for sometime, the factory soon exploded. Everyone coughed from the explosion once the factory was no more.

"Wow! That was an expensive looking explosion!" Fozzie gasped. "I can't believe we had that in the budget."

"Next is Animal." Darla said.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed and shook her head. "This is going to be a toughie."

* * *

They soon wandered into what looked like a peaceful environment for an anger management course with people sitting in a circle with a certain rambunctious Muppet.

"So maybe if you look inside yourself, the person you should be most angry at is you. Is you," The manager spoke to the group before facing Animal. "How have you been feeling? Any more control issues?"

"In control." Animal replied.

"Good." The manager nodded.

"I think you could use this." Cherry smirked to Darla.

Darla soon glared and growled right at her for that.

"Psst! Animal!" Kermit whispered from the bushes.

"Animal, over here." Jessica added.

Animal soon turned over to the bushes.

"Hey, we're having a meeting here, man," A man calmly told Jessica and Kermit. "You're being really rude, you two!"

"Oh, great, the source of my stress..." Drell muttered as he seemed to be in the group.

"Drell? What are _you_ doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Well... Whatya think...?" Drell replied, gesturing to the plaque, trying to stay calm and quiet. "You think I just sit behind my desk while you guys get to have a Spring Break vacation for a couple of weeks before I have to put up with you all again?"

"So, you go here?" Jessica asked.

"Yes..." Drell replied. "Here, I am calm like a giant bunny rabbit in a field with lambs."

Cherry snickered as she didn't believe that.

"Pardon us, please," Kermit told the therapy group. "Animal, I need to talk to you for a second."

"We're getting the Muppets back together," Walter told Animal. "We need you to drum again."

Hearing the word 'drum' seemed to make Animal excited.

"Please, sir." Walter said to Animal.

"Drum! Drum! Drum! Drum!" Animal chanted happily.

Another man soon came to help Animal out and calm him down.

"Aren't _you_ Jack Black?!" Cherry asked in shock.

"Looks like it to me." Darla said.

"I loved you in School of Rock!" Cherry beamed before 'throwing up the goats'.

"Uh, yes, thank you, but I'm Animal's court-appointed sponsor," The celebrity replied. "We don't use the D-R-U-M word. It's his trigger word."

"Yes, so if you would please be so kind as to leave quietly." Drell added while trying to look serene, but he was slowly getting stressed out by seeing them there.

"Uh, maybe we should leave Animal for now and then come get him later on." Jessica suggested a little nervously.

"Yes, please leave, and please, never come back." Drell replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black. I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it's very important to these guys that they get their drummer-" Gary said to Jack only to get punched right in the face.

"Gary!" Walter yelped.

"It's my trigger word too." Jack glared slightly.

"That had to hurt." Atticus winced.

"Jack, we talked about this on Tuesday." The manager reminded in a spiritual tone of voice.

"Tuesday's another one of my trigger words!" Jack glared before going to punch her next only to punch Drell instead.

"Oh... Look at that..." Drell said, totally calm before he looked like he was going to snap. "You've poked a bear."

"He's dead." Darla said, referring to Jack Black.

Eventually, the others began to have an outbreak from their anger management therapy and began to attack each other.

"You're mine!" Drell growled as he soon tackled Jack Black and began to fight him like in a wrestling ring.

"And I was right." Darla sighed.

"Well, at least this time, I've done nothing to make him angry." Cherry smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"We should get going with Animal." Patch said.

"Let's go, Animal." Kermit said.

"Bye-Bye!" Animal called out to his therapy group as they walked off.

"Go, Animal! Be free, man!" Jack called out as the others had piled on him, but he had a black eye now. "But remember! No drumming!"

"That might cause us trouble then." Oddball said.

"Oh, don't worry, we can handle this." Jessica soothed her dog.

* * *

They soon drove off, away from the anger management group.

 **"Mr. Kermit, may I suggest we save time and pick up the rest of the Muppets using a montage?"** The 80's Robot suggested.

"Ah, great idea, 80's Robot." Kermit smiled.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

The song Back in Black by AC/DC soon came on as they went to go after the other Muppets who were nearly all around the world.

"Yeeeah!" Cherry cheered as she liked AC/DC.

"Oh, that's nice." Oddball smiled.

They found Dr. Teeth and his band at the subway station before hooking them away with an actual hook like if an act on stage was doing terribly. They then found Dr. Honeydew and Beaker in a laboratory, which wasn't much of a surprise. Sam the Eagle was on the news only to be taken away next.

"Almost got all of them." Atticus said.

Scooter appeared to work at Google now, but he was taken away. Crazy Harry laughed as he exploded Mount Rushmore and replaced Abraham Lincoln's face with his own.

"I feel like I'm at one of my family reunions." Cherry muffled as she felt squashed among the many Muppets.

Atticus would have used his magic to make the vehicle bigger, but there were mortals around.

"I bet the Apple family reunion is less crowded." Darla commented.

"Hey, wait for me! I wanna help save the studio!" Sweetums called out as he soon chased after the car, leaving where he was. "I wanna go with you! Oh, not again."

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe we're all back together," Fozzie smiled to his friends. "Even all you guys who weren't in the montage!"

"We almost have everyone." Atticus told them.

"Yeah, uh, how come you didn't use me in the montage?" Rowlf spoke up. "I thought my story was pretty interesting."

"You were sleeping in a hammock." Patch told him.

"Ah, classic." Rowlf laughed.

"Anyhow, looks like we got everybody, so we can plan our telethon and raise that $10,000,000." Kermit told the others.

"Now not everyone, there's one left, and it's-" Atticus started before seeing who was last.

"All good!" Kermit interrupted. "All done here!"

"Mr. Kermit, we're going to get Miss Piggy, right?" Oddball asked before giving a puppy dog pout to the frog.

Even Kermit couldn't say no to the puppy dog pout as he gave in. "Okay, okay, okay, you're right," He soon said. "We'll go get Piggy!"

 **"My Minitel tells me she is in Paris, France."** 80's Robot informed.

"How do we get to Paris?" Darla asked.

"Well, then we drive to France." Walter replied.

"You can't drive to France, Walter." Mary stated.

"Yeah," Gary added. "It's way too far."

"Then maybe we should travel by map!" Fozzie suggested.

"How do we do that?" Jessica asked.

"Like this." Fozzie said, pushing a button that said 'Travel By Map'.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Oddball said as she felt strange about this. "This is like something out of Doctor Who."


	4. Chapter 4

They were suddenly in France in no time and began to explore to find the famed Muppet pig after the car came out of the water and the people yelled out in surprise.

"Paris! Paris!" Animal cheered.

"Finally." Darla sighed as they rolled down the windows.

"That was like something out of a spy movie." Patch commented.

* * *

They soon drove by the Eiffel Tower and pulled up into the department for Vogue magazine.

"Hopefully she's not too busy." Oddball said.

They came to see a woman behind her desk as she was typing on the computer.

"Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous nous emmener à Mademoiselle Cochonnet?" Cherry asked the receptionist.

"Please speak English." Darla whispered.

"She's French?" Cherry replied, giving her a look.

"I can speak English." The receptionist told Cherry as she could speak English just as well as French.

"Dang it, Forte, I want my hours after school back!" Cherry grumbled under her breath in irritation.

"Uh, we're here to see Miss Piggy, and it's urgent." Kermit told the receptionist.

"Yeah, so can you squeeze us in?" Jessica asked.

"Aww... Quel chiot mignon!~" The receptionist cooed to Oddball's cuteness before going back to focus. "Erm... She is the plus-size editor. She's a huge deal and extremely busy. You can't just pop in without an appointment."

"But the Muppet Studio is in danger." Darla frowned.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do," The receptionist replied. "Close the door on your way out."

"Mean lady." Animal pouted.

* * *

They soon left in defeat.

"Now what?" Darla frowned.

Fozzie looked to see a man and a woman talking as they came down the stairs and suddenly had an idea. "Guys! Muppet Man!" he then told them.

"Perfect." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, this can only end so well." Cherry groaned.

"I can already tell this won't end well at all." Oddball said.

"Ah, don't be such Debbie Downers." Jessica told them.

* * *

Fozzie was soon on top as the Muppets piled on a trench coat to look like someone else as they wobbled over to the receptionist. "Hello," The bear greeted the woman behind her desk. "I have an appointment."

"Oh... Okay... Will you wait here a moment?" The receptionist replied before leaving her desk to see Miss Piggy first.

* * *

Miss Piggy was soon heard trying to make a decision.

"Decisions, decisions," Miss Piggy muttered to herself, not looking at three outfits to judge, but three donuts on her plate. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. I choose you." She then giggled as she picked the donut she wanted.

"Mademoiselle Cochonnet?" The receptionist greeted as she began to eat the donuts.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Miss Piggy asked her while her mouth was full.

"Of course," The receptionist replied. "There's a, um, man here to see you. He does have an appointment."

"An appointment? That's weird," Miss Piggy replied as she licked the glaze off her gloves. "Well, why didn't you say so? Send him in!"

"Right away, sorry." The receptionist nodded and shut the door to do just that.

Miss Piggy soon waited to see the man that had an appointment. The door then opened to show the 'man' in question.

"Remember, left foot, right foot!" Kermit reminded.

"Hello." Fozzie greeted as the Muppets stumbled in. He accidentally ran into a lamp which broke and smashed.

"What the...?" Miss Piggy muttered.

"Oops, sorry," Fozzie smiled nervously. "That looked expensive."

The Muppets continued walking over to Miss Piggy as Muppet Man, and where she felt like this 'man' looked familiar.

"You look familiar..." Miss Piggy suspiciously told Fozzie.

"So do you!" Fozzie replied.

"Please, have a seat." Miss Piggy offered.

"Yes, I'll heave a seat now." Fozzie replied.

Of course with what was going on, this was going to prove to be rather difficult. Fozzie soon fell on the floor with the other Muppets.

"What?!" Miss Piggy yelped once she looked down to them. "I can't believe I fell for Muppet Man."

Kermit soon came out of the shirt which caught Miss Piggy's attention. The others soon came to see the fallen Muppets to make sure that they were all okay.

"Kermit?!" Miss Piggy asked.

"Hello, Piggy." Kermit greeted softly.

"And Miss Piggy gets excited to see Kermit in 3, 2, 1." Cherry smirked quietly.

"Aw, Miss Cherry, do you have to do that?" Oddball pouted.

"Yes." Cherry smirked.

"Kermie! Oh, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie!" Miss Piggy squealed and soon lunged after the frog, kissing him all over. "Mmm. Kissy-kissy, mmm-mmm," she then suddenly shot up, trying to look like she didn't care. "Wait! What am I doing? I promised myself I'd _never_ go back! I am woman! I am strong! You must leave at once! Bientôt!"

"Please Miss Piggy, we need you to join back with the Muppets; the Muppet Studio is in danger." Darla said.

"In danger? Our studios?" Miss Piggy replied. "Kermit!"

"It's true, Piggy, and we need to do The Muppet Show again," Kermit replied. "We need you."

"Oh... Before I decide anything, I need to talk with you, frog," Miss Piggy said before looking firm to Kermit at first. "Moi et toi. Alone."

"We'll give you two some time alone." Oddball said.

Miss Piggy nodded firmly to that before calling her receptionist to cancel some calls and appointments so she could spend some alone time with Kermit to talk this over.

"So, what do we do now?" Darla asked.

"Explore?" Cherry shrugged.

"Sounds good." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon wandered around Paris to do some sightseeing while Kermit and Miss Piggy would talk.

"It sure is a nice place." Oddball said.

"Paris is one of the most beautiful countries in the world." Jessica smiled to her dog.

"Le prix d'Amour, c'est seulement Amour, ... Il faut aimer si l'on veut être aimé." Cherry quoted.

"What does that mean?" Oddball asked.

"'The price of love is only love, one must love if one desires to be loved'," Cherry replied. "It's from an author named Honoré d' Urfé."

"I just became curious; has Kermit ever told Miss Piggy that he needs her except saying that we need her?" Patch asked Cherry.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Cherry replied. "He tends to get nervous around her."

"Why?" Darla asked.

"I guess she makes him 'hopping mad'." Cherry said before laughing.

The others glanced at her.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie makes a joke, it's hilarious, I make a joke, it's awkward." Cherry deadpanned.

"Your jokes just can be a little uncomfortable." Darla said.

Cherry raised an eyebrow, feeling a little unappreciated.

* * *

They soon decided to sit down and have a little French cuisine.

"Ooh... What to eat? What to eat?" Patch smiled.

"What's escargot?" Darla asked. "It sounds interesting."

"Snails." Cherry said.

Darla's eyes widened nervously. "Uh, maybe I'll have a cheeseburger instead." she then said.

"Why not a croissant?" Oddball suggested.

"That's bread." Cherry replied.

"That sounds good," Oddball smiled. "Let's have those!"

"Pouvons-nous en avoir-" Cherry was about to ask the waiter.

"I speak English." The waiter said.

Cherry soon shook, feeling aggravated as she felt like she learned French for nothing.

"Does everyone in Paris speak English now?" Jessica asked.

"I guess so!" Cherry replied in annoyance.

The waiter soon went to give them some croissants. Cherry soon ate one of the croissants out of annoyance.

"I just hope that Mr. Kermit and Miss Piggy have a good talk." Oddball pouted.

"I'm sure they're talking about how they left things." Cherry told her while eating.

"I suppose so..." Oddball said before eating a croissant and loved it very much. "I promise, as Oddball the Wonder Pup!"

"That's a good girl." Patch chuckled to his niece's imagination.

The group soon enjoyed their croissants before continuing to explore.

* * *

They soon came to an art museum to check it out since they still had some time since they were there. Darla wandered around and stared at the painting called Sunday in the Park and couldn't help but stare at the mother and daughter in the painting. It made her think about her birth mother. Eventually, she left, but when she did, she wiped her eyes. Patch saw that Oddball looked a little bored in the museum and decided to entertain her by posing like the statues there in his own way to look silly to make her laugh. This soon seemed to make the young puppy laugh as it worked. The others soon looked over and began to laugh as it was quite funny.

* * *

When they left the museum, it appeared to be dark and the Muppets were now all in the car.

"Maybe Miss Piggy and Kermit are back." Atticus said.

They soon came to the car.

"Well, you're half right." Cherry told him.

"Kermit, what happened to Miss Piggy?" Jessica asked.

"She's not coming, Jessica." Kermit frowned.

"She isn't?" Oddball frowned back.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Kermit sulked. "We'll just have to come up with something else."

They soon began to drive off.

"Okay, I've got an idea," Kermit said. "We need a pig that can sing."

"But, Kermit, who could possibly replace Miss Piggy?" Fozzie asked.

"Oh, I think I know a pig that would be close enough." Cherry said.

* * *

They soon drove off and picked up a certain pig who was a bit more crude and dark than Miss Piggy.

"Hey, what's everybody so quiet about, huh?" Miss Poogy glared as she filed her nails while they all backed away from her in fear.

"Well, she's kinda like Miss Piggy." Jessica said.

"Come on, everybody. Let's go pitch our telethon and get the Muppets back on TV, okay?" Kermit told the others.

* * *

They soon went to go see various networks to see who would let them on TV.

"No." FOX told them.

"No." NBC told them.

The executive spoke in Spanish to them from Univision for an answer.

"And in English that means no." Atticus sighed.

"Uh... Come on, guys..." Kermit frowned.

"Awkward." Rowlf muttered.

They soon kept trying.

"Listen, Kermit, I like you," A woman said to the frog. "I remember you guys from when I was a kid."

 _'Sounds good so far.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"So I'm gonna shoot straight," The woman then said. "You guys _aren't_ famous anymore."

The others groaned slightly as that was a bit harsh.

"I wish she'd shot a little more curvy." Fozzie muttered to the other Muppets.

"Same here." Oddball added.

"Take a look at this diagram the research department drew up," The woman said, showing a chart before pulling it out to show a tiny dot at the very end. "This circle represents everything that's currently popular. And this tiny speck is you guys. So the answer's no. It's not gonna happen."

This upset the Muppets very much.

"Take a look at the shows that are popular now," The woman then said, showing them a TV screen of a popular TV Show. "Punch Teacher."

"Ooh, I love that show!" Miss Poogy approved.

"No surprise there." Atticus rolled his eyes.

They could see a game show with school teachers in stockades with kids wearing boxing gloves.

"It's my favorite." The network woman smiled.

"Um, that's nice?" Jessica said out of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but in this market, you guys are no longer relevant," The woman told them before sitting back down. "Have a good day."

The others mumbled and soon got ready to leave.

Kermit came to the door before turning around. "Before I go, I'd just like to say something," he then said to the woman who watched the show which no one else seemed to enjoy. "I think kids are smarter and better than all this junk, and if you-"

The door soon opened, interrupting Kermit. The others winced as the door had opened up on the frog.

"Veronica, bad news," A man told the woman. "Punch Teacher has stopped production. It's being sued by the Teachers Society of America."

"What's their problem?" The woman asked.

"No idea. I just found out." The man shrugged. He then came up to a schedule board and ripped the mark off since the show was off the air.

"What are we supposed to do with that 120-minute black hole in the schedule coming up in two days?" The woman wondered. She soon looked at the Muppets as that seemed to be their opening. "Okay, Muppets. You've got yourselves a show."

This made everyone cheer in victory and excitement.

"Thank you so much," Kermit smiled to the woman. "You will not be sorry, I promise, I promise!"

"Yeah." Oddball added.

"Okay, enough!" The woman scolded. "One, no more going nuts in my office. These are new carpets."

"Yes, ma'am." Kermit nodded.

"And two, you need a celebrity host." The woman then said.

"Okay, whatever, whatever," Kermit replied. "Come on, guys, let's go. Yeah!"

"Wahoo!" Jessica cheered.

* * *

They soon left in victory.

"How are we gonna get a celebrity anyway?" Cherry wondered.

"Not sure." Atticus said.

"This is going to be a challenge..." Patch frowned with a sigh.

* * *

They soon came up to the theater and Kermit had his robot park around back. Rowlf chopped the lock off while they came through the door after tearing off the police tape.

"Whoa." Darla said.

"Man, it looks like the church across the yard from my house." Cherry commented.

"Gary. Can you believe it?" Walter whispered in amazement. "The Muppet Theater."

"Yeah..." Gary nodded to his brother.

"It sure is a bit dusty." Darla said.

"Welcome back, everyone." Kermit said to his old friends.

"Thanks." Gonzo replied.

"Well, I know the old place is not quite at its best right now." Kermit said sheepishly.

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

"Yeah! Who cancelled the maid service?" Floyd spoke up.

"But don't worry. We'll be fine." Kermit reassured.

"Uh, Kermit, there's no way we can rehearse with the place like this." Fozzie said.

"Sure you can, it'll just take some time." Jessica said.

"Wait. Kermit, don't say another word," Gary smiled as he suddenly had an idea. "Mary, Walter and I, well, we would be happy to help you rebuild the theater."

"You would do that for them?" Darla smiled at his kindness.

"Honestly, it would be an honor for all three of us." Gary smiled back as he held Mary and Walter in his arms.

"Aw." Oddball smiled back.

"Okay, well, let's clean this place up!" Kermit proclaimed.

This made everybody cheer and agree happily.


	5. Chapter 5

They soon cleaned up, but it seemed to be a little boring, even for the Muppets.

"Wow." Cherry said, unimpressed.

"This is boring." Kermit had to admit.

"But don't you guys remember?" Walter smiled to them. "You're the Muppets! You do this to music!"

"Well, all right!" Dr. Teeth replied.

They soon began to jam to the song 'We Built This City on Rock and Roll' for a musical montage.

"That's better." Cherry nodded.

"Nice to see you in a good mood, Cherry." Jessica smiled to her brother's best friend.

Patch found something covered up and removed the tarp and after coughing from the dust, he could see that it was actually a drum-set. "Hmm... This must've belonged to Animal..." He said to himself.

"Hey, Mr. Animal!" Oddball called out.

"Yeah?" Animal replied.

"Look at what we found!" Oddball beamed.

"Aaaah!" Animal looked very excited and thrilled to see his old drums and soon dashed off.

"Looks like you missed them." Patch smiled.

Kermit soon blew on a dusty Rolodex and looked through it to find a celebrity to be on their show.

"This might take a long time." Cherry commented.

"Hello! Yes," Kermit said after dialing a number. "Could I speak with President Carter, please?"

" _President_ Jimmy Carter, are you kidding?!" Cherry replied. "He left office in 1981!"

"Oh, uh, sorry." Kermit smiled sheepishly.

"Let's try another one." Cherry said.

* * *

Mary lifted a board and carried it off with Jessica and Rizzo's help. Gary used Walter for help when scrubbing and dusting the walls.

Oddball looked up to a door that said Broom Closet and wanted to open it, but luckily, Scooter soon came to open it for her. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

Scooter smiled back before seeing another Muppet friend. "Beauregard!"

"Scooter! Good to see you!" Beauregard replied. "Uh, where's everybody been?"

"Let's just say they've been around." Oddball told Beauregard.

"Walter, I thought we were gonna clean the balcony!" Gary called out, but soon found his brother with Fozzie.

"Doing a great job, pal." Fozzie smiled to Walter.

"You're doing a great job," Walter replied. "Woka Woka."

"Looks like he's getting along with the Muppets." Darla smiled.

"Yeah... I suppose he is..." Gary smiled back as he felt happy for his brother.

"Hey, guys! Look at these old photos I just found," Fozzie called out as he showed an old framed picture of himself which didn't look any different from today. "Ah, can you believe that 80's haircut I used to have? I looked totally ridiculous!"

"No comment." Darla said.

"Yes, it's Kermit. The frog," Kermit said on the phone as he tried to call Molly Ringwald. "Could you come to our celebrity telethon this weekend? Sure. Sure, I understand."

* * *

Eventually, the whole theater was cleaned up and looked just as good as new.

"So, how did it go?" Cherry asked Kermit.

"Well, um, uh, not as well as I would hope." Kermit said sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing another no?" Cherry guessed.

"Uh... Yes..." Kermit said. "At least the theater looks nice. Great work, everybody!"

"It really does." Cherry nodded.

"Oh, hey, Kermit. Listen, um, have a great night, and I just want you to know, Walter and I are really good sewers, so we'll have those costumes ready for you in no time." Gary spoke up to the frog.

"Oh, good," Kermit replied. "Well, you two have a great night."

"I can help sew the costumes too." Darla smiled.

"Oh, that would be nice, thank you." Kermit smiled back to her.

"I'll help too." Jessica smiled back.

"Would you mind meeting back tomorrow?" Kermit suggested.

"Sure." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon began to leave the Muppet Theater. Cherry soon took the Do Not Disturb sign from the back of the door once they came back to the hotel and put it on her bed and soon jumped into her bed to get some sleep.

"Smart." Darla smiled.

"She's had a long day..." Patch had to admit before yawning. "And so have we. I suggest we go to bed now."

"Aww..." Oddball pouted before she eventually yawned. "Come on, Uncle Patch, I'm not even sleepy..."

"Yes, you are." Patch smiled before carrying her over to Jessica.

Oddball yawned and soon looked very sleepy.

"Come here~" Jessica giggled as she took her sleepy puppy and went to put her in her basket for the night.

"She reminds me when I was a pup; I always denied being sleepy just to try and stay up later." Patch chuckled.

"I think we've all been through that stage in childhood." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, we have." Atticus chuckled.

They all soon went to get some sleep after a very big time out in town.

"Ooh, I haven't felt this tired since finals..." Jessica muttered to herself as she sat on her bed. "I hope we can save the Muppet Theater without any hiccups."

"Ah, relax, we got this in the bag," Atticus smiled to his older sister. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You realize that will mean something bad will happen, right?" Jessica asked.

"Oh... Uh... Heh... Sorry, I guess I got too excited." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Cherry punched him before waving her hand as it began to throb from that.

"I'll be quiet now." Atticus said.

Everyone soon went to get some sleep until the next day.

* * *

When the next day came, Cherry was, unsurprisingly, still asleep.

"Of course." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Oddball soon jumped onto Cherry's bed. "Come on! Come on! It's morning!" she told her before licking her face.

Cherry had a small smirk as she stayed asleep and soon kissed Oddball before her eyes opened and she went wide-eyed before running out of her bed and running to the bathroom. "'I KISSED A DOG!"

"Serves her right." Patch smirked.

Cherry let out an agonizing groan and washed her mouth out.

"Hmm... Maybe I should stop eating socks." Oddball said as she smelled her breath on her paw.

"You eat socks?!" Cherry complained before washing her mouth out even more.

The others soon went to get dressed and ready to go back to the Muppet Theater.

"I need a vacation," Cherry muttered as she walked off after washing her mouth out for a long time after getting dressed. "Anyway, let's get back to the Theater."

"Come on then!" Patch smiled.

"Can I ride on your back?" Oddball asked as she climbed onto her uncle's back. "It's so awesome!"

"Sure, just hold onto my collar." Patch smiled to her.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

Patch set himself down and let her climb on and she held onto his collar and soon walked with her on his back as they went back to the Muppet Theater.

"Okay, gather round, troops!" Kermit commanded. "Everybody, time to get this rehearsal going. Scooter, is everybody here?"

 _'Hopefully everybody is.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Almost everyone, chief." Scooter said.

" _Almost_?" Darla frowned.

"Hey, uh, anybody got any kerosene?" Miss Poogy asked as she came over with Miss Piggy's dresses. "I wanna take these old pig dresses out back and burn 'em."

"What?!" Jessica glared.

"Hold it right there, sausage snout!" A voice called out.

Everyone then looked around and saw a shadow in the audience.

"Piggy?!" Kermit asked.

"You changed your mind." Darla smiled at Miss Piggy.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Miss Poogy scoffed before tossing the dresses aside.

"Come on," Miss Piggy told her assistant as she walked down the aisle. "Keep it up, Maurice."

"I guess this means Miss Poogy is no longer needed here." Cherry smirked.

"Shows what you know," Miss Poogy scoffed before glaring to the other pig. "Sorry, Miss Piggy, but you've been replaced... Permanently."

The two pigs soon seemed to get in a fight with each other.

"Go, Miss Piggy!" Cherry, Darla, Jessica, and Oddball cheered.

"There's only one Miss Piggy, and she is moi." Miss Piggy glared.

"Yeah, well, you ain't seen the last of me!" Miss Poogy glared back before leaving. "I'll be back!"

"Yeah, yeah. Heard of mouthwash?" Miss Piggy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for coming back, Miss Piggy." Cherry smiled.

The others soon came to see Miss Piggy.

"All right, all right, don't crowd me!" Miss Piggy told them.

"She's right, give her room." Jessica added.

The other soon stepped out of the way.

"Hello, dear, I bought this for you~" Miss Piggy cooed to Darla, giving her a pretty pink beret.

"Wow, thanks, Miss Piggy." Darla smiled as she accepted the pink beret.

"Piggy? You came back." Kermit said to the pig.

"I'm not here for you, Kermit. I'm here for them," Miss Piggy replied as she looked to the audience, soaking up the spotlight like a diva. "And besides, when this show's done, I'm catching the next plane back to my life in Paris."

Darla frowned as she wasn't going to stay with the Muppets.

"Okay, Piggy, uh, okay, places for the opening number, everybody!" Kermit called out, a bit nervously to the other Muppets.

"That wasn't the reaction you were hoping for, was it?" Cherry asked Miss Piggy.

"Not in particular..." Miss Piggy nearly grumbled.

* * *

The network woman soon came over to sit down while texting on her phone.

"I hope everyone's practiced." Oddball gulped.

"Oh, good morning, Veronica." Kermit greeted the network woman.

"Morning, Frog." The woman greeted back, a bit coldly.

 _'I suddenly felt chills.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Okay, everybody, let's take it from the top." Kermit told his fellow Muppets before sitting down.

Everyone else sat in the audience as music began to play like in the Muppet Show from the 1980's. Sweetums suddenly ran in on stage.

"You missed your cue!" Kermit told him.

"I know!" Sweetums replied.

"Okay, we're on with a rough start, but I'm sure it'll get better." Patch smiled nervously.

"Hmm..." Veronica hummed sharply.

"Little Miss Sunshine, are you not?" Cherry glanced.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Veronica replied.

Cherry soon growled with her eyes glaring at her.

"Just speaking the truth." Veronica told her.

"Oh, do you wanna go?!" Cherry glared. "We'll go!"

"Cherry, no!" Atticus panicked. "Calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Cherry growled before sinking into her seat. The pre show continued on, but it seemed to be getting worse as it went on while Veronica watched.

 _'This is a nightmare.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Walter seemed to look around as he sat by himself.

"Oh, hey, Walter." Kermit greeted.

"Oh. Uh, yes, Kermit?" Walter replied.

"You think you might wanna help us out here?" Kermit suggested. "Maybe do something in the show?"

"Yeah, because it looks like they might need an extra act." Patch said as he came over.

"Kermit, you know, you've been so nice to me, but I have to face the facts," Walter sighed softly. "See, the Muppets are so talented-"

"Hey, guys, check it out! Fart shoes!" Fozzie smiled as he danced in new shoes which made a rude sound. "Patent pending!"

"Oh, come on, Fozzie, the Muppet Babies were more mature than that." Cherry grumbled quietly.

"You were saying?" Patch asked Walter.

"And... I don't have any talent at all," Walter sighed in dismay. "The truth is... I can't perform with you guys. I feel like a phony just being here."

"That's not true, Walter; I'm sure there's a special talent inside you just waiting to be let out." Patch smiled.

"Really?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, you just gotta find it!" Patch smiled.

"Oh, well... Okay, Patch... I'll try..." Walter replied.

"Great." Patch smiled.

Walter decided to think about his talent while they watched the pre-show for the Muppets, and where it was horrible. Oddball pouted and face-pawed at what she was seeing.

"I need a walk..." Cherry said before suddenly leaving the theater.

"Right behind you." Jessica said.

* * *

They soon walked off together, leaving the others at the Muppet Theater.

"Alone with Atticus's sister... I don't think we've ever been alone together before..." Cherry commented.

"No, we haven't." Jessica shook her head.

"Boy, I'm going to feel awkward now..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, well, I'm not good at talking with people I don't see very often..." Cherry shrugged. "I actually have social anxiety."

"I can tell." Jessica told her.

"Heh..." Cherry said, a bit softly before looking over. "Oh, boy, a diner." she then rushed over that way, feeling pressured about talking with Jessica.

Jessica frowned as she understood why Cherry rushed to the diner. Cherry soon took a deep breath as she sat alone at a table and looked at the menu.

"You didn't have to run away..." Jessica said.

"But I did..." Cherry sighed.

"You'll get better at being social." Jessica told her.

"This must be how Twilight felt when she first came into Ponyville..." Cherry sighed.

"Well, in a way, we _are_ friends..." Jessica told her. "You're best friends with my little brother!"

"That's true." Cherry nodded before she saw Mary alone at a table without Gary or Walter.

"Hey, isn't that Mary?" Jessica asked.

"I... I suppose it is..." Cherry replied.

They soon went to go and see Mary as she looked a little sad all by herself.

"Mary?" Jessica spoke up.

"Huh?" Mary blinked before looking over to the two. "Oh! Um, hello, girls."

"Mary, what are you doing here alone?" Jessica asked.

"I just came here to think..." Mary said softly.

Jessica had a feeling this had something to do with Gary. "Is this about... Um... Gary?" she then asked.

Mary soon looked very attentive then before sighing. "Well, yes, it is actually..." she said.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Cherry rolled her eyes at first.

"Well, no... It's just... We've been dating for ten years, and... I just feel like he doesn't spend as much time with me like he does with Walter." Mary explained.

"Ohh." Cherry said.

"I look around, and once again I'm on my own, My man ain't here He's gone and done me wrong, No one's gonna stop this girl from having fun~," Mary began to sing sadly. "I throw my hands up high and have a party for one, I'm having a me party A party by myself, A me party I don't need nobody else, A me party I'm the first and last to show, There's no one at this party that I don't already know~"

 _'Is she really singing?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Jessica frowned as she felt bad for Mary.

* * *

"I'm not gonna sit around by myself and wait for you, Haven't you heard? One is the new two~," Miss Piggy soon sang to herself at the Muppet Theater. "I'm gonna make a scene I'm gonna make a fuss, Tonight I'm gonna celebrate with just the one of us~"

Darla and Oddball looked to her and soon shared a frown with each other.

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss, are you expecting anyone else?" A waitress asked Mary.

Mary soon saw that she was still at her table.

"We're with her." Jessica soon spoke up, putting a friendly arm around Cherry.

"Oh, alright." The waitress then said to her.

"We'll need another minute or two." Jessica smiled politely.

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

The waitress then walked off. Cherry and Jessica soon sat down to join Mary at the table for comfort and support. Mary smiled, appreciating the girls' comfort and support.

"Hey, I know you!" A young male voice smirked.

Cherry looked over to see a strong teenage boy around her age. "Uh... Hello... Um...?" she then blinked.

"It's me, Thor!" The boy told her. "You're Atticus's not-girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah," Cherry said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on vacation!" Thor smiled before looking around. "Uh-oh... Where did she go?"

"Who's 'she'?" Jessica asked with air quotes.

"My little sister..." Thor groaned before looking around.

There was a puppy shown with a blue bow on its head, yipping innocently.

"Aw!" Jessica smiled at the puppy.

"Phoebe...?" Thor leaned over with a small smirk.

The puppy soon pouted and became a young girl with flowing black hair in a white and yellow dress with gray boots.

"Phoebe, you know we can't do that in a place like this!" Thor whispered sharply before panicking. "Uncle Drell will tell Mom and Dad, and then they'll tell me, and they'll send me to Magic Boot Camp before our vacation is even over!"

"Will you calm down?" Phoebe asked her paranoid strong older brother

"Oh, look who's talkin'..." Thor scoffed before looking back to Cherry. "See ya around."

"Um... Okay? Bye..." Cherry waved to him as they soon left. "Aw, he was actually kinda cute for someone related to Drell..."

"Well, who knows? Maybe we'll still see him around." Jessica said.

Cherry shrugged and soon looked at the menu.

* * *

"Stay close to me!" Thor scolded his sister. "I don't want you to get lost."

"Alright, alright!" Phoebe said before stopping and looking up at the Muppet Theater. "Oooh~..." she then went to go inside.

"Now, please stay close so I don't lose you." Thor told her, even though he didn't know she was going off somewhere else.

Phoebe soon came into the theater to see what was going on.

"Okay, cue 17 is Fozzie's intro." Scooter organized.

"Hey, Scooter?" Kermit asked as he came to him. "What's left?"

"Oh, uh, it's you, chief!" Scooter told him. "Your duet with Piggy."

"Ooh, a duet?" Phoebe smiled.

Kermit soon nervously came to the door and saw Miss Piggy rehearsing for the song. Unfortunately, it was with another Muppet.

"Miss Piggy?" Kermit came up to her, sounding nervous. "We're all out front practicing our acts and seems that everybody expects you and I to do a duet, so-"

"Oh, that's so lovely, but I'm afraid I can't," Miss Piggy said to him. "No, no, you see, I'm already doing a duet with my new dance partner."

"Hola!" Pepe the Shrimp greeted Kermit. "Okay, come on, rehearsing, let's go. We gotta break it up."

"Excuse us." Miss Piggy told Kermit.

Kermit seemed a little upset to see Miss Piggy alone with someone else, almost like he was heartbroken.

"Kermit! There you are," Veronica said as she came up to the frog. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" She soon showed Phoebe as a trespasser.

"Hi!" Phoebe smiled.

"W-What...?" Kermit's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"My name's Phoebe." The young witchling smiled.

"I found her wandering the theater alone." Veronica told him.

"Was this the only thing you wanted to tell me?" Kermit asked

"No, actually," Veronica replied. "Who's hosting? Did you find a celebrity?"

"Uh, yeah, well, I've wanted to talk to you about that, you see, because, uh..." Kermit stammered nervously. "Well, actually, uh, I'm kind of a celebrity."

"I don't think that's how it works, Mr. Frog." Phoebe told him.

"I'm afraid this child is right, Kermit," Veronica added. "I will not air the show unless you find a real celebrity host. I will rerun Benson if I have to."

"No, please don't rerun that show." Phoebe begged.

"Yeah, you see, the thing is, Veronica, that's kind of impossible because the show's in 12 hours!" Kermit replied.

"I'll help!" Phoebe smiled.

"Who are you anyway...?" Kermit asked.

"My name's Phoebe," Phoebe smiled. "My big brother and I are vacationing with our uncle, and I came in here to see what was going on. I've never met a Muppet before, and I'm from a galaxy halfway across the solar system."

"Run along, little girl..." Veronica said, pushing Phoebe out the door. "And take that little wild imagination with you."

* * *

"But I wanna help!" Phoebe pouted.

"Phoebe!" Thor's voice called out.

Phoebe looked over and smiled. "Oh! Hi, bro."

"I'm going to put you on a leash..." Thor groaned once he saw her. "Stop running off from me! Do you want me to get in trouble?!"

"Sorry, sorry, but the Muppets need help finding a celebrity." Phoebe told him.

"What in the name of all that is holy is a Muppet?!" Thor asked.

Phoebe pointed to inside of the theater and Thor took a look inside.

"Oh... One of those things..." Thor said. "And they say our world has strange creatures."

"Anyway, they need help." Phoebe told him.

"Well, I'm in charge when it's just the two of us, and I say we go back to the hotel." Thor said before picking her up and making her ride on his back.

"So we're not going to help?" Phoebe frowned.

"Well... Um... Not right now... Come on, let's go back to the hotel." Thor told her, carrying her off.

Phoebe pouted, but the ride soon made her sleepy and she fell asleep against her big brother. "I love you, Thornton~" she cooed.

"Don't call me that!" Thor complained.

"Thor?" Atticus asked.

"What?" Thor glared before looking to him. "Oh! Hey, Atticus."

"What are you doing here and who's your little friend?" Atticus smiled.

"We're on vacation, and this is my little sister, Phoebe." Thor smiled back.

"She sure is an angel." Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah, when she's asleep." Thor rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to see you here, even if I wasn't expecting it." Atticus said.

"I saw your not-girlfriend earlier..." Thor said, softly while looking away. "Uh..." he then looked back with a sheepish smile. "She got a boyfriend?"

Atticus knew why his teammate was asking.

"I mean... She seems interesting..." Thor shrugged while still holding onto his sister.

"Thor... Do you like Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"What?! No, I don't even know her!" Thor smiled nervously. "Can't a guy ask a question?"

"Okay, okay." Atticus smiled back.

"I gotta get my sister back to the hotel." Thor said.

"Um, you want company?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, why not?" Thor shrugged as he walked off with Phoebe on his back as she fell asleep.

They began to make their way to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you have a little sister?" Atticus asked. "I don't think you mentioned her before."

"That's because she gave me a headache and I was pretending she was imaginary." Thor smirked innocently.

"I can understand that, little siblings can be a pain sometimes." Atticus said.

"Wanna buy her?" Thor smirked. "I can always say she ran away."

"I don't think your parents would like that very much..." Atticus smiled sheepishly as they soon came into the hotel, going in the elevator.

Thor then hit Floor 6's button once they came inside. The elevator soon took them up to the sixth floor.

"How long you here for?" Atticus asked.

" _All_ of Spring Break... Well, except for the night before it ends, gotta get back home to get ready for school, but I think I'm gonna like the summer trip better." Thor said.

"What's this summer?" Atticus smiled.

"Equestria Land!" Thor beamed.

"Equestria Land?" Atticus repeated.

"It's a new amusement park they're building for the summer," Thor explained while holding Phoebe's legs and took the room key out as he went to go to his and his sister's room for their visit in the city. "Mom and Dad said we could go if we were well-behaved on this trip."

"Where's it being built?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno yet..." Thor shrugged as he then opened the door and came inside, putting the key in his pocket. "They might talk about it when it gets closer to summer, it's still only spring."

"That's true..." Atticus said before suddenly shivering. "Yeesh! It's like a fridge in here!"

"Sorry about the temperature." Thor told him.

Atticus soon took a hold of Phoebe and put her on the bed and tucked her in after taking her boots off.

"It's a bit stuffy..." Thor said before turning up the temperature a little as it was pretty cold to a little warm now. "That's better."

"I wonder why it was so cold in here in the first place?" Atticus said.

"Well, it was a bit hot last night when we came in, I guess the temperature caught up with us," Thor chuckled. "So, uh, were you in that Puppet Theater or whatever it's called?"

"Yeah, they're going to lose it unless they can get $10,000,000 before the contract expires." Atticus said.

"What?! That's crazy!" Thor replied.

"Yeah, this guy named Tex Richman wants it." Atticus glared.

"Well... I don't know much about these Muppet whatchamacallits, but... I'll help," Thor decided. "Because we're friends."

"Thanks, because this what Patch and Oddball told me and the others..." Atticus said before telling him what the Dalmatians heard.

Thor nodded as he soon sat down to listen. "So I see..." he then said. "This sounds very serious... So, you're gonna need some help."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Atticus told him.

"Aye-Aye!" Thor saluted with a firm look. "I, Thornton Moltenscar, promise to help as much as possible!"

"You think your sister can help too?" Atticus asked.

Thor looked over to Phoebe as she took a nap and shrugged. "Eh, it'll keep her busy." he then said to him.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Thor and Atticus shook hands. Thor then smirked as he tried to squeeze Atticus's hand and Atticus could soon feel the grip.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"I just wanted to test you." Thor smirked back the same way.

"And looks like it's working." Atticus told him as his hand started to feel squeezed.

"Should I stop?" Thor asked.

"If you don't mind..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Thor soon let go, playfully sticking his tongue out.

"You sure haven't slacked off on lifting weights." Atticus smiled.

"Nope!" Thor smirked. "I'm gonna be just like my uncle when I grow up! The most feared man in the entire universe!"

"Just hope you don't let your ego get to you at times like he does." Atticus smirked back.

"Yeah, my parents told me about that... My mother says he has an ego the size of a cow farm in Arkansas," Thor replied before they both laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What about your sister?" Atticus asked.

"She'll be fine as long as cartoons are on the TV." Thor rolled his eyes.

"That's good." Atticus said.

Thor soon decided to leave with him while Phoebe continued to nap and they went back to the Muppet Theater.

* * *

Cherry looked around as she walked that way too before running into him and they both ended up on the ground with him on top of her and they both let out a groan from the accident.

"Oops." Thor said.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Cherry groaned.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry..." Thor said to her before standing up and held out his hand to her.

Cherry groaned as she took his hand and soon stood up with him and dusted herself off.

"Cherry, where have you been?" Atticus asked.

"I was with your sister, we went to get something to eat," Cherry explained. "We also saw Mary, she's a little heartbroken."

"How come?" Thor asked.

"Gary's spending a lot of time with the Muppets, she feels a little neglected..." Cherry said.

"I would never neglect a beautiful woman!" Thor proclaimed which made the others stare at him.

"Oooookay...?" Cherry replied, a bit sheepish from that reaction.

"Well, let's just hope that Gary doesn't forget anything important in their relationship." Atticus said.

"That's what Jessica and I are hoping for..." Cherry replied. "Kermit's even gonna try to talk to that rich dude to get the studio back."

"How well do you think that'll go?" Atticus asked.

"Like a snowball in the seven layers." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Knowing villains like him, he won't give back the studio." Thor shook his head.

"Exactly..." Cherry replied.

Kermit and the Muppets soon came out.

"Uh, they wanna talk with Mr. Richman..." Darla said to the others once she came out from the crowd with Oddball and Patch.

"Hopefully he'll give them back the studio." Oddball said.

"I doubt that's gonna work..." Cherry muttered.

"Ah, don't worry so much..." Thor said as he put his arm around her. "I'll protect you!"

"What is with this guy?!" Cherry muttered to herself as she soon got out of Thor's grip and decided to join The Muppets.

"And the Muppets are like a big family," Kermit said as they had met up with the oil baron, feeling a little nervous, but tried to keep himself together. "Well... And for us, that theater is... is like our home. Um, which is why, in conclusion, we humbly ask that you give us back our studio. It would certainly mean a lot to us. Uh..."

 _'He sure is nervous.'_ Oddball thought to herself.

"Hmm... Well, Mr. The Frog, let me see..." Tex replied before banging on his desk and standing up.

"What was that for?" Darla asked.

"I'm Tex Richman, Mr Texas Tea, People call me rich cause I got mo' money, I got more cheddar than some super sized nachos~" Tex smirked as he seemed to rap. "Got cash flow like Robert has De Niro's, I use more greens than Vincent Van Gogh, I make the baker bake my bread out of dough, No no don't eat it though it'll make you ill, There ain't no flour in a hundred dollar bill~"

 _'And time to tune out his song.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

The others watched as Tex smirked to them, sounding rather cocky and devilish. There was even a disco ball with some Las Vegas dancers to accompany the song with the rather awkward dancing.

"Little Muppets, it's time to give up your dream," Tex finished as he soon sat down and talked normally again. "The answer is no."

"You could have just said that _without_ the rapping." Darla told him.

"Contract." Tex soon said with Bobo and Deadly.

They were soon showed the contract which was rather large and long, spreading out over the table.

"You see, Muppets, according to this contract, it's not just this studio you lose the rights to tonight, it's the Muppet name itself." Tex informed them.

"What?!" Cherry glared.

"And all characters under the Muppet name." Tex replied.

"Excuse me, we are not done here!" Cherry glared as she slammed her hands on his desk, standing straight up. "What possible use could you have for their names?!"

Tex soon pushed a button to answer her question. Soon, the Moopets came into the room.

"Told ya I'd be back," Miss Poogy smirked. "Well, now I am... Back."

Cherry soon hunched low to the floor, feeling humiliated now.

"And I see you've met Mr. Richman: our new business partner." Miss Poogy smirked to the others.

"So that's the name your going to change their name too?" Darla asked Tex.

"The Moopets are a hard, cynical act for a hard, cynical world." Tex told her.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"Hey, Fozzie! I want you to meet a friend of mine." Miss Poogy smirked to Fozzie.

"Wocka Wocka." A bear like Fozzie with bling-bling like a gangsta smirked towards Fozzie.

"People will never love these guys." Darla glared.

"You're relics, Muppets!" Tex mocked. "The world has moved on, and no one cares about your goody-goody, hippy-dippy, Julie Andrews and Dom DeLuise hostin', singin'-and-dancin' act anymore! You're dead!"

"You leave Julie Andrews and Dom DeLuise alone, they are national treasures!" Cherry glared.

"And I just come to bury you," Tex soon concluded. "Now, get out of my office."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready!" Cherry glared.

Darla had never seen Cherry this angry before.

"Come on, Cherry, we don't have to take this." Jessica said.

Cherry glared towards Tex before leaving with the others, a bit angry.

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dr. Teeth asked the others as they were denied. "You said you were gonna talk to the man!"

"Guys! Okay, so maybe Kermit signed away the theater and the Muppet name, but as long as we have a celebrity host, we can still pull off a heartwarming, last-minute triumph, right, Kermit?" Fozzie replied to settle them down.

Kermit was unsure if that would be possible.

"Uh, well, uh, actually I don't see how we can, Fozzie."

"What?!" The Muppets asked.

"Guys, the show's in six hours, and we're barely rehearsed, and, well, uh, I... I couldn't get us a celebrity host." Kermit frowned.

This was bad news for the Muppets.

"I'm afraid Tex Richman's right," Kermit sighed as he looked depressed. "The world's moved on. I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this mess."

"Oh... We can't give up though..." Oddball frowned. "Lassie would never give up!"

"And neither will we." Patch smiled.

"I'm just not sure if there's anything we can really do." Kermit frowned as he still looked somber.

"Well, there's one thing we can do to bring in a celebrity host." Cherry smirked.

"But how?" Kermit asked her.

"Oh, you just let us handle that." Cherry told him.

"You better think of something and fast, Missy!" Miss Piggy told Cherry, a bit firmly.

Cherry soon whispered her idea to Miss Piggy and the other Muppets, other than Kermit.

"Hmm..." Miss Piggy hummed. "Well, it better work."

"It will, I'm sure of it..." Cherry replied. "Just trust me. I got this."

"Cherry has a plan?" Patch asked. "This should be interesting."

"Yes, it should." Oddball nodded.

* * *

The visitors soon went back to their hotel while the Muppets went back to the theater for right now, and where, unfortunately, a certain guy forgot something.

"This Spring Break is very exhausting..." Cherry said. "Oh, well, at least there's no magic involved."

"You said it." Jessica smiled.

"So, Cherry, when are we gonna bring your plan into action?" Patch asked.

"In a minute..." Cherry said before yawning. "I need to get some cool air before I can go back in the sun."

"Alright." Patch said.

Cherry turned the air conditioner down low and let the cold air blow in her face. "Ah... That feels so good..." she smiled once she got rid of the heat.

"Awesome." Oddball smiled.

"Cherry never did like the heat." Patch told his niece.

"I see that..." Oddball replied.

"Who would?" Cherry asked.

* * *

After a while, they then went to carry out their plan and they pulled up into a certain celebrity's yard and found a trailer with a star on it.

"Alright, you guys know what to do, right?" Cherry asked The Muppets.

"Right." The Muppets replied.

"Commence Operation: Celebri-nap," Miss Piggy told the others. "Masks on!"

The Muppets soon put on their masks.

"Except for moi and little Darlene~" Miss Piggy smirked. "Nothing covers these beautiful faces."

"Oh! Thank you, Miss Piggy." Darla smiled.

"Let's kidnap ourselves a celebrity." Cherry smirked.

Animal soon came out.

"Alright, Animal, keep calm," Atticus told the vicious Muppet. "Act natural."

"Act... Natural..." Animal repeated as he soon walked up to the door.

"He does know he's not supposed to repeat those two words out loud, right?" Patch asked.

"I tried..." Atticus sighed. "Animal's a bit of a complex Muppet, but he's the one that Jack knows personally."

"He sure is." Jessica added.

* * *

Animal soon knocked on the door.

"Ah! I told you, I'm not done putting on my balls!" Jack yelled as he opened the door before seeing the Muppet and calmed down. "Oh, hey, Animal. What are you doin' here?"

"Acting. Natural." Animal told the celebrity.

This seemed to confuse Jack Black.

"Now!" Miss Piggy called out.

Ropes soon flew over Jack's trailer and he was surrounded by the masked group. Miss Piggy soon swung towards Jack, pressing him against the trailer with her legs. Darla began to do an Amazon battle cry. Gonzo and Cherry soon tied the ropes around Jack's wrists, but he soon moved his arms which made them go spinning around him. Atticus soon went in to knock him out.

"More cookies, Mommy..." Jack muttered in a daze before falling over, unconscious.

Patch soon caught him so he wouldn't have a rough landing. They soon went to take away Jack Black for safekeeping in time for the show, and they had him tied up and soon kept in the trunk of the car.

"Sorry, kid, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Cherry said before closing the trunk.

"Did we just commit a crime?" Thor asked nervously.

"Technically no since this is for a good cause." Cherry said.

"I just don't wanna go to Boot Camp like last year!" Thor cried out. "My dad to put me in an isolation chamber! I lost my whole summer! I'm lucky I didn't get changed into a cat for a hundred years..." he then grumbled with narrowed eyes about the last part. "My sister turned my room into her own private dance studio though so she could be like those prissy Sky Dancers in Toy Stores."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

They soon went to move Jack and since they had a celebrity, they were good to go.

"Now, let's get Kermit." Patch suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

They soon went to get Kermit.

"Ladies first." Thor smiled to Cherry.

Cherry glanced at him before going forward. "What's up with that guy?" she asked herself.

"I think he likes you." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Ugh, well, I can't date him," Cherry rolled her eyes before asking, "Remember Forte?"

"So you _do_ care about him..." Patch commented.

"Of course I do." Cherry replied.

"So, you gonna tell Thor that?" Atticus asked.

Cherry blinked before shrugging as she knocked on Kermit's door. "Eh, he'll get over me later..." she then said, not thinking much about it, but of course, he wouldn't until she would come out and say it.

Kermit soon opened the door and looked surprised to see them.

"Kermit. We have our celebrity!" Miss Piggy announced to the frog. "Mr. Jack Black has graciously agreed to do the telethon!"

"Yep!" Jessica smiled.

"Oh, my gosh, that's amazing," Kermit sounded relieved. "Where is he?"

"In the truck." Miss Piggy replied, showing the car behind them.

"Get me outta here!" Jack cried out.

"Sounds like he's awake." Atticus replied.

"You kidnapped Jack Black? That's illegal!" Kermit told them.

"But, Kermit, what's more illegal, briefly inconveniencing Jack Black, or destroying The Muppets?" Fozzie smiled innocently.

" _Kidnapping_ Jack Black, Fozzie!" Kermit told him.

"Look, you needed a celebrity and we have one now." Atticus replied.

"Whatever I may think of you right now, these guys are counting on you. You inspire them." Miss Piggy added.

"To kidnap people?!" Kermit asked.

"To work together." Miss Piggy told him.

"You needed a celebrity so we got one, doesn't that count for something, Mr. Kermit?" Oddball asked.

"Come on, Kermit. Don't let these guys down now." Miss Piggy added.

Kermit looked to them and soon shut the door behind him and looked to all of them. "All right. Well, what are you guys still doing here, huh? It's showtime!" He then said to them.

"You heard the frog!" Darla smiled.

The Muppets were all very excited and they went to save their future.


	7. Chapter 7

They had a bit of a big drive ahead of them and it seemed to get wild as they were running out of time.

"Come on, you guys, hurry!" Jessica called out as she checked her CDE app on her phone where the Muppet Telethon was going to be broadcast on.

"You sure are hyped." Oddball smiled at Jessica.

"This is the most exciting thing ever!" Jessica smiled back.

"We can tell." Atticus smiled back.

"Hurry! The show starts in ten minutes!" Miss Piggy complained to the robotic driver. "Where did you learn to drive?"

"I feel sick..." Cherry groaned as she began to sweat and turn green in the face.

Atticus soon gave her a bucket. Cherry reached out and soon heaved into the bucket.

"Have some ginger ale when you get better." Thor offered.

"Thanks, Thor..." Cherry said softly, smiling about how sweet he was being to her.

"Don't mention it." Thor smiled.

"Hang on, everyone!" Kermit called out.

* * *

They kept driving, and soon, they parked to the theater and rushed inside to begin the live show.

"Come on, guys!" Kermit called to the others as they came backstage. "Okay, listen up, everybody! This is it! Five minutes to curtain!"

"Wahoo!" Oddball smiled.

"Kermit?" Walter called.

"Uh, listen, get ready for the opening number," Kermit told the others before looking to Walter. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about my act." Walter said to him.

"Don't worry, Walter; your act will be great, we just know it." Jessica assured him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be great," Kermit added before flailing his arms. "Scooter, who's up first?!"

Walter groaned and sighed as he stared at the clock while the other Muppets rushed to get ready.

"Yeah, Scooter, who's on first?" Patch asked.

"Okay, first we have the opening theme." Scooter said.

"Of course, yeah." Kermit nodded to that.

"Then you come out and introduce Fozzie." Scooter then told Kermit.

"I'll go get to my seat." Jessica said.

"Break a leg, guys, break a leg!" Darla called out to the others.

"Which means good luck!" Oddball added.

"Hey, good job." Darla smiled to the young Dalmatian.

Oddball smiled back, feeling proud she knew what Darla meant. Veronica soon came over.

"TV Executive at 6:00!" Scooter yelped.

"The show is a disaster, Frog!" Veronica glared, grabbing Kermit by his arm.

Jessica saw that she and the others were the only ones that showed up.

"Where's the audience?" Veronica complained as she dragged Kermit out on stage. "I knew you guys weren't popular anymore. I should have trusted that chart. There's _no one_ here!"

"Hello!" Darla called out.

"Hi!" A man called back.

"He's here." Darla smiled nervously.

"Why does everybody forget about Hobo Joe?" The man huffed to Veronica.

Jessica simply shrugged.

"Just a second... Scooter!" Kermit said.

"Uh, yeah, Chief?" Scooter replied.

"Scooter, did you hand out all those flyers?" Kermit asked.

"Of course," Scooter replied. "Every last one!"

Patch looked confused since there weren't any other people in the seats.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Kermit reassured the others.

"You better." Veronica warned Kermit.

"Yoo-hoo, you've got an audience!" Hobo Joe called out. "What am I, invisible?"

"I better go check on Jack... Hopefully he's not too mad about being the host." Cherry told the others as she walked off, adjusting her black dress.

"I'm sure he's calm." Jessica said.

Cherry knocked on the door and poked her head into the dressing room. "Ahem... Fifteen seconds to curtain, Mr. Black."

"Ah! Where am I?" Jack yelped as he suddenly regained consciousness. "Why am I so fancy? What are you doing? You're ruining my look!"

"I think it's a good look for you to be honest." Cherry smirked innocently, and before he could saw anything, Cherry rushed out as she closed the door.

" **GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-** " Jack snapped.

"I don't think I've seen him that angry..." Cherry said, leaning against the door to protect herself. "But at least it's not enrage..."

"You look so beautiful..." Thor said, a bit nervously to Cherry, looking away from her and had a flower for her.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Cherry asked, a bit annoyed.

Thor soon decided to ask her the question he had been wanting to ask her.

"Listen, I gotta go..." Cherry said as she walked off from him.

"Cherry, I love you!" Thor blurted out.

Cherry suddenly stopped and looked back. "W-What did you say...?" she asked.

"Y-You heard me." Thor gulped.

"Uh..." Cherry was a bit shocked herself at that confession.

"Alright, guys, it's about time for the show to start." Kermit said to them.

"We better get to our seats." Thor said.

"Um... Yeah..." Cherry blinked, not sure what to do or say as they soon went to sit down.

* * *

Everyone soon sat down in the audience, awaiting to be entertained.

 ** _"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Kermit the Frog."_** An announcer signaled.

Kermit was a bit nervous as he hadn't done this in years.

"It's The Muppet Telethon, with our very special guest, Mr. Jack Black! Yay!" Kermit announced once he came out onto the spotlight and did rather well.

"That wasn't so bad." Jessica smiled as she lightly applauded as The Muppet Show began.

"You're right." Atticus smiled back.

The theme song soon began just like in the old days of The Muppet Show.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Thor muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hello?" Phoebe called out as she wandered around the hotel room, looking for her brother. "Thornton?~" She began to look for her older brother before using her magic to teleport her to him.

* * *

Thor soon leaned back in his chair, but then yelped as his little sister appeared in his lap. "Dang it, I knew I was missing something." he then face-palmed.

"I'm tell Mom and Dad..." Phoebe glared.

"No! No, no, no," Thor smiled nervously before holding her out to the stage to distract her. "Look, Pheebs, it's the Muppets!"

Phoebe soon saw the Muppets preforming and she began to enjoy it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Muppet Telethon," Kermit smiled after the theme song ended and he came on stage. "We have Muppets standing by to take your calls."

The Muppets nodded and waved as they were shown in the balcony seats, though one Muppet seemed to be ordering a pizza.

"Yes, uh, and, boy, do we have a wonderful show for you, with our special guest, Mr. Jack Black!" Kermit continued.

"Wahoo!" Jessica cheered.

Jack grunted and struggled as he was tied to a chair as a spotlight came down on him. "I'm being held captive by these weirdos!" He then cried out in panic.

Hobo Joe seemed to find that funny.

"Now you know how we've felt for the past 40 years!" Statler riffed before laughing with Waldorf.

"Somebody, anybody, please call the police," Jack begged as the camera turned on him. "This is real rope!"

"Man, this 3D is incredible!" Hobo Joe beamed.

Darla found this funny, even if Jack Black was tied up.

"This is real!" Jack cried out.

"Oh, and by the way, folks, we have plenty of room here in the audience, so if you'd like to come down and see the show live, come on down!" Kermit told the viewers once the camera switched to him.

 _'Please let people come in.'_ Oddball thought to herself.

"This might actually work... At least, I hope it does." Patch told himself.

The first act was Gonzo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the Great Gonzo's most amazing feat ever: Head Bowling!" Gonzo announced.

"What? No! I have not signed off on this!" Jack cried out as a bowling pin was placed on his head.

"Do it!" Darla cheered.

"Drumroll, please, and a one and a two and a three!" Gonzo called out as he got ready to swing the ball, but his arm kept going while Jack winced, fearing for the worst. "Uh-oh. Ahem! My fingers got stuck. All part of the act, folks. Uh, stay tuned."

This seemed to be funny to the audience. Kermit face-palmed, but he smiled to the laughter.

"Please, make this end! Please!" Jack begged as he felt tortured.

* * *

A family was shown actually enjoying this, thinking it was part of the show and decided to give the Muppets their money.

* * *

The Muppets at the phones fell asleep, but soon woke up once they heard the telephones ringing.

"Hello?" Sweetums asked once he answered the phone. "You wanna give us some money?! Um..."

"Say yes!" Sam the Eagle told him.

"Um, yes!" Sweetums then said. "We will take that money!"

"Uncle Patch, it's working!" Oddball cheered.

"Looks like people love seeing celebrities being tortured, thinking it's part of the show." Patch smiled.

"I know I like Celebrity Deathmatch." Cherry smirked.

Eventually, some more people started to come into the theater.

"Look, people are starting to come in." Darla smiled.

"Oh, yeah, tickets. Here we are. Tickets. Thank you," Hobo Joe said to a man, trying to get some money out of this. "$5 to show your seat. It's up there somewhere."

"We'll show you to your seats." Jessica told the people, referring to herself and the others other than Hobo Joe.

Hobo Joe pouted to that as he had been defeated.

"HELP!" Gonzo yelped as he couldn't get the bowling ball off.

"Okay, thank you, Gonzo. Thank you very much," Kermit said to Gonzo nervously before deciding to move on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will see what happens with, uh, head bowling a little later in the show. Up next is our furry funny man, Mr. Fozzie Bear! Yay!"

The crowd applauded him.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned, sinking in her seat.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you," Fozzie smiled to the audience. "Boy, did I go to a bad seafood place last night. The catch of the day was salmonella. Ah, wocka wocka!"

No one seemed to laugh at that joke.

"That joke's like 50 years old!" Jack complained.

This caused everyone to laugh at his complaint.

"So how 'bout those shopping centers, huh?" Fozzie continued. "You seen one, you seen a mall! Take it."

"Make it stop!" Jack begged which made the audience laugh even more.

* * *

Tex saw this on his televisions and wasn't happy. "What is happening?" The oil baron glared. "People are actually watching this? Deadly! Bring the car!"

* * *

Cherry shuddered slightly.

"You okay?" Thor asked.

"Just got a chill." Cherry told him.

"That can't be a good sign," Phoebe said. "That usually means something or someone evil is going to come and try something."

"Wow, you actually thought something through that had nothing to do with fairy princesses." Thor smirked to his sister.

Phoebe simply stuck her tongue out at him. Thor did the same, while looking a bit crude and silly when he did it. Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Walter sighed to himself backstage.

"Walter, 60 seconds until you're on, Walter," Scooter told him as he entered the room. "Are you ready?"

"No. Guh! Yes, yes, yes..." Walter replied, trying too hard to hide his very noticeable anxiety.

* * *

Eventually, celebrities seemed to come into the theater.

This surprised Kermit very much. "Whoopi Goldberg? Selena Gomez? And... Uh, hi there." The frog greeted.

"Yeah, look, somebody said there might be a career opportunity here, and something about saving a theater." Whoopi replied.

"Yes, yes, of course, of course." Kermit nodded.

"I don't really know who you guys are," Selena Gomez said. "My agent just told me to show up."

"That's great." Kermit said.

"Why does that girl look so familiar?" Cherry muttered to herself about Selena Gomez.

"Are you one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Rico Rodriguez asked.

"Yes, I am, and let me show you how you can help." Kermit told him since he was a young kid.

Scooter and Walter were soon seen about to get on stage.

"And don't worry. It's just your one shot to go on live TV before millions of people to prove you have what it takes to become one of the Muppets," Scooter smiled to Walter. "Good luck."

Of course, with that kind of pressure, Walter felt very uneasy.

"Up next, folks, I am proud to present a brand-new act to the show," Kermit smiled to the audience. "Introducing Walter."

Walter seemed to nervous to even walk out on stage as he ran off the other directions.

"What's wrong with Walter?" Oddball asked.

"Oh, he must have stage fright." Jessica frowned.

"Oh, dear..." Oddball frowned back.

"Uh, it appears that, uh, Walter has, uh, uh, stepped out, so it's, uh... Well, it's back to the days of yore down at the old barbershop." Kermit nervously told the crowd as this wasn't going well for the new Muppet.

A new set was soon shown. Sam, Rowlf, Link, and Beaker began to sing like a stereotypical barbershop quartet. They all said hello, but Beaker sang 'Me-Me' which made everyone laugh and he seemed embarrassed.

"Oh, no, it's a barbershop quartet!" Jack complained.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Cherry smirked.

Thor chuckled as he overheard that.

"Get me out of here!" Jack cried out in dismay.

"This is so entertaining." Jessica smirked.

The barbershop quartet vocalized as they soon came to him to take care of him like a customer.

Jack grunted as he turned red in anger before pausing. "Wait a minute! What are you doing? Is that Nirvana? Stop it!"

The Muppets soon put shaving cream on his face.

"Looks like they're giving him a new look." Darla smirked playfully.

"Stop it! Stop!" Jack cried out. "You're ruining one of the greatest songs of all time! Careful around the ears!"

The audience kept laughing as they were having the time of their lives and eventually, more money was being added to the telethon.

"I wonder what they're going to do next?" Oddball smiled.

The Muppet barbers continued to work on Jack as they seemed to be changing him somehow.

"Ow, that was hot! Hey! What's going on here? Why is my body so big?" Jack cried out. "What'd you do to my voice? I sound like a chipmunk! Wait a second. Did you guys shrink my head?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jack Black!" Kermit smiled to the people.

Money continued to be brought in to the telethon.

"This is going great!" Darla beamed to the others.

"I know, this could be a bright new future for the Muppets!" Jessica smiled back.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this!" Oddball cheered.

"And now I am pleased and proud to present those princesses of poultry, Camilla and friends!" Kermit told the crowd before leaving the stage to show chickens on stage.

The song 'Forget You' soon began to play as the chickens clucked and preformed for the crowd. After the song, everyone applauded.

"Let's hear it for Camilla and her farmyard friends!" Kermit smiled after the applause.

"No, I... I don't know why _I'm_ not hosting this." Neil Patrick Harris said as he helped on the telephones.

"We might actually raise enough money to rescue The Muppet Theater." Oddball smiled.

"So remember, folks, keep on calling and you'll help us reach our goal of $10,000,000 by midnight," Kermit told the crowd. "And if-"

Suddenly, the lights went out. Oddball whimpered and shivered as she didn't like the dark.

"Uh-oh..." Jessica frowned.

"Uncle Patch? Are you there?" Oddball asked.

"It's okay, Oddball, I'm right here." Patch soothed his niece.

"What happened to the lights?" Oddball frowned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't be alarmed," Kermit's voice soothed. "We will get this sorted out just as soon as we can. Scooter!"

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed and having night vision, she soon began to leave her seat and went to the stage to check this out since she could see in the dark while everyone else seemed to be blinded. She could also sense someone else's blood, telling her one thing.

* * *

"Well, that's that," Tex smirked as he was shown by the breaker box with an ax. "Nice try, Muppets!"

His minions then laughed along with him.

"Tex Richman!" Cherry glared. "I should have known!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Duchess of Darkness?" Tex glared back. "I bet you're going to run off and rat me out to your little friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, I am." Cherry smirked.

"I don't think so," Tex told her before calling out. "Bone!"

A strong and tall man soon came behind Cherry and grabbed her.

"Take out the trash." Tex demanded.

"ATTICUS! HELP!" Cherry screamed with a smirk.

Atticus looked around before cleaning the inside of his ear.

"HELP!" Cherry continued. " **HEEEEEELL-** "

There was soon tape slapped onto her mouth to shut her up. Atticus soon rushed outside after hearing his best friend the first time. The strong man soon carried Cherry over his shoulder to get rid of her. Cherry wasn't at all worried and soon looked over as Atticus was coming after them.

"Put her down!" Atticus glared once he saw what was happening.

Bone growled and looked towards Atticus.

"Ooh, you're in for it now!" Cherry smirked as she took the tape off and then winced. "Ooh! Ow! I think I'm bleeding..."

"No, you're just feeling what it feels like to have tape taken off skin." Atticus told her.

Bone snarled to both Cherry and Atticus as he grabbed them both and lifted them off the ground.

"You don't talk much, do you, Tiny?" Cherry asked.

Atticus soon grabbed Bone's grip and twisted his wrist. Bone grunted and growled before dropping them. Cherry grunted from the drop and glared up at Bone. Bone smirked as he soon put his foot on Cherry's head. Atticus soon tackled Bone before he could go any further.

"Heh... Not like I was scared he was actually going to crush my head or anything..." Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"So it was you." Atticus glared at Tex.

"Whatya know? Kids actually are useful in smarts..." Tex glared back. "I guess you two aren't as stupid as I figured."

"Why do you hate the Muppets?" Atticus asked.

"Like I'm going to tell the likes of you!" Tex glared at them.

"Take it easy, man, and maybe we'll go easy on ya." Cherry smirked with narrowed eyes.

"I've been wanting to know why you hate Muppets too." The bear next to him said.

"Quiet." Tex told him.

"Aw, come on, Boss, even we don't know!" The other Muppet added.

"You better tell us now." Atticus demanded.

"Oh, yeah? What if I don't want to?" Tex glared.

Cherry and Atticus glared back before looking to each other. Cherry then whispered an idea to Atticus, though he looked unsure about it due to his morals, he agreed to it.

Suddenly, Atticus dangled Tex by his ankle over the freeway from a tall building while Cherry sat beside him, giving a cold and dark gaze that could rival Batman's.

"Now what was your answer?" Atticus smirked.

"Get off of me!" Tex demanded.

"Oookay!" Atticus said before loosening his grip.

"That's not what I meant!" Tex snapped. "You little brats are dead!"

"You will be unless you tell us why you hate the Muppets." Cherry told him.

Atticus glared, loosening his grip again.

"Well, I've had a heartbreaking experience at my tenth birthday party..." Tex began.

"Oh, please..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "All of this for a birthday party?!"

"What happened at your tenth birthday party that would make you hate the Muppets?" Atticus asked him.

"It was going to be wonderful... Those Muppets were going to put on a show for me..." Tex smiled at first from childhood nostalgia. "Everyone was happy and laughing."

"Okay, sounds promising so far." Cherry said.

"So what happened?" Atticus asked.

"I... I couldn't laugh..." Tex frowned in dismay. "The guests then turned on me and began laughing at me instead! I... I don't understand how anybody can find those blasted Muppets funny!"

"Don't you have a funny bone?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, everyone likes a good joke now and then." Atticus added.

"I told you my story, now put me back or I'll have your heads for this!" Tex glared.

"You heard him." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus shrugged back and soon pulled Tex back up. Tex soon stood up straight and brought out a gun and aimed it for them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're gonna shoot us?!" Cherry asked. "I thought this was a kid's movie!"

"It _is_." Atticus told her.

Tex glared to them.

"You're really gonna shoot us?" Cherry glared back. "Well, go ahead, I dare you!"

Tex soon shot right at her.

"Cherry!" Atticus panicked.

Cherry seemed stunned for a moment after a puff of smoke and she soon shook her head and clenched her teeth to show that she caught the bullet in her teeth like in a dangerous magic trick.

"No way." Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon spit out the bullet with a glare. "I can't believe you would try to kill us for the sake of your own insanity!"

"I must agree." The sinister looking Muppet said.

"That is just sickening!" Cherry said. "Who do you think you are, Craig Ferguson?!"

"That is a bit low, Boss..." The bear Muppet had to agree.

"Well, you made me mad..." Tex firmly pouted.

Atticus soon ran at super-speed and tied up Tex.

"You can't do this to me!" Tex cried out before gulping once he looked down at the height. "Uh, could we get off the roof now though? I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Hmm... Should we?" Atticus asked the others.

"Fraidy cat..." Cherry smirked before looking down and soon had a paler face than whenever Drell would come to visit. "It's just a building... That's... 500 feet in the air... Maybe we should go back to the Theater and help the Muppets in need, but keep him tied up."

"That's what I meant." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry said before hugging him as she was afraid of falling.

* * *

Once they got back down, they saw the power coming back on.

"Hey, the power's back!" Atticus smiled.

"But how?" Cherry asked.

"There you guys are." Darla smiled.

"Darla, what happened?" Atticus asked his little sister. "How's the power back on?"

"Mary used something called a ten-gauge gator grip." Darla replied.

"That's great." Cherry said.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Darla asked.

"We're much better now." Cherry replied.

"That's great." Darla smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe." Atticus smiled back, giving her a one-armed hug.

They soon returned to their seats.


	8. Chapter 8

"Atticus, Cherry, thank goodness, I was worried about you both." Jessica smiled.

"Aw, Cherry, come here, it's okay." Thor said before hugging Cherry suddenly.

"I... Uh... Uhh... I... I..." Cherry stammered, unable to speak properly again.

"Is she okay?" Darla asked Atticus.

"I'm... Not sure..." Atticus replied.

"Ooh, I can't wait to tell my uncle I'm in love~" Thor smiled once he let go of Cherry. "Oh! Maybe I will now."

" **DON'T DO** -" Cherry cried out, but he soon teleported away. "That... Oh, I am so dead."

"Let's watch what happens next." Darla smiled.

"But... But... But... But..." Cherry stammered about Thor before the others carried her off. "Maybe I'm overreacting... Maybe he won't even be home..."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"Heh..." Cherry smiled nervously.

* * *

"I hope I have time before the next number..." Thor told himself as he came up to the council building and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FROG!" Drell's voice yelled out.

"Uncle Drell, it's me." Thor spoke up.

"Oh... Come on in, son." Drell then allowed.

Thor soon walked inside, looking a little bashful with a silly smile on his face, shuffling his foot.

"Oh, I recognize that look," Drell smirked to him from behind his desk. "I think someone's found his true love."

"I think she might be the one." Thor smiled.

"Is that so?" Drell chuckled as he soon stood up to ruffle up his nephew's hair.

"Heh... Yeah..." Thor smiled bashfully. "She's just so unique and amazing... She's not like the other girls. I just hope you'll like her. Um..." he then twiddled his fingers. "Can I have her over for when we have Sunday dinner at your house as my date?"

"Sure, what's her name?" Drell asked as he took a drink.

"Oh, the most perfect and special name, just like her," Thor smiled, looking obliviously happy. "Cherry Butler!~"

After hearing this name, Drell did a spit take.

"Ah, I'm so happy, I feel like I could dance..." Thor smiled. "I better get back to the Theater... She's waiting for me..." he then said before going to leave with a spring in his step. "I'm so excited!"

Drell was soon seen alone with his left eye twitching.

* * *

Cherry shook another chill down her spine as she sat down with the others as the show was coming back.

"Did I miss anything?" Thor asked as he soon came back.

"Seems to be a delay, don't worry." Phoebe told her brother as she soon used her magic to give herself a cute dress with a tiara.

"That's good." Thor smiled.

Cherry glanced at him and looked back.

"I hope it starts up again and quick!" Phoebe frowned. "I was enjoying it!"

"I'm sure it will." Thor said.

Eventually, Kermit came back on stage which made everyone look to him.

"Ooh, shh..." Oddball shushed the others as things quieted down.

"It's time for our song, and if we don't raise the money tonight, it might be the last time we sing together." Kermit told the audience.

 _'Oh, dear...'_ Darla thought to herself.

Kermit soon brought out his old banjo and began to play it. The audience quieted down as they began to watch this.

"Why are there so many, Songs about rainbows?, And what's on the other side?~" Kermit began to sing as he played his banjo. "Rainbows are visions, But only illusions, And rainbows have nothing to hide~"

"Some have been told and some choose to believe it~" Miss Piggy sang as she came in on a rowboat.

"That is somewhat romantic." Jessica whispered while wiping her eyes.

Oddball soon gave Jessica a tissue from her mouth.

"Oh, thank you, Oddball." Jessica smiled before wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"We know they're wrong, wait and see~" Kermit sang as he continued to play his banjo.

"Someday, we'll find it~" Miss Piggy sang.

"The rainbow connection~" Kermit sang.

The Muppets backstage looked to each other and soon began to join hands.

"The lovers, the dreamers and me, All of us under its spell~," Kermit and Miss Piggy sang together before the other Muppets soon joined in. "We know that it's probably magic, Have you been half asleep, And have you heard voices?, I've heard them calling my name~"

Animal was seen with his drums. The audience swayed their heads along with the beat.

"Hey, these are yours, man," Floyd told Animal as he brought out a case and opened it up to show a pair of drum sticks. "I kept 'em for ya."

As the drum sticks were shown, two different Animals appeared on Animal's shoulders.

"Drum!" Devil Animal grinned.

"No Drum!" Angel Animal frowned.

The two seemed to argue with each other and Animal looked between them. Animal soon seemed to have enough of them.

"You know what to do." Floyd advised Animal.

Animal soon played the drums for the first time since he was in therapy and helped the band sound even better, and where the group was amazed.

"I've heard it too many times to ignore it, It's something that I'm supposed to be~" Kermit sang along.

"Someday we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers The dreamers and me~" All of the Muppets sang.

Animal then did an epic drum solo and then ended the song which made the crowd go wild. This made the numbers appear to go up faster.

"Drum! Drum! Drum! Drum!" Animal laughed as his drums seemed to cause fireworks.

"You still got it, man!" Floyd chuckled to him as the song ended.

"He sure does." Jessica smiled.

* * *

"Piggy... Will you stay for me?" Kermit asked shyly.

"For you, Kermie?" Miss Piggy cooed.

"Yeah..." Kermit nodded.

"Of course!" Miss Piggy beamed.

"Aw!" Darla, Oddball, and Jessica smiled.

"It... It's cute..." Cherry muttered.

"Uh, thank you, everybody. Uh, thank you, all," Kermit said as he came out on stage with Miss Piggy after the stage cleared and the audience lightly clapped. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, it's almost midnight and we haven't quite reached our target yet, but, uh, if you'll all just stick around, we'll be right back with our final act."

Oddball and Patch knew exactly which Muppet had to be in the final act as they went off to find Walter.

"I told my uncle about how you're coming over for dinner," Thor smiled to Cherry. "He's so excited that he spit his drink out!"

Cherry forced a smile back as she was overwhelmed on the inside. "Oh... That's great..." she then said forcefully.

* * *

Oddball and Patch began to look for Walter.

"Hmm... I can't smell him inside." Patch said in concern after sniffing for a while.

"Where could he be?" Oddball frowned.

"Walter? Walter, where are you, buddy?" Gary's voice asked.

"Gary, are you looking for Walter too?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but he's not in here." Gary frowned in concern.

"Let's keep looking." Oddball said.

Kermit organized the others as the two dogs soon decided to maybe look outside.

"Hold on, Walter, Oddball the Wonder Pup is coming!" Oddball proclaimed before running.

* * *

It took some time before they finally found Walter.

"Oddball the Wonder Pup has spotted the missing performer for The Muppet Show." Oddball narrated to herself as she looked over by the corner.

"Huh?" Walter asked before looking over. "Um... Oddball?"

"Walter, they need you; they got delayed and they're down to one more act." Oddball said.

"I can't. What if people laugh at me?" Walter sulked as he felt like he was losing his self-esteem again. "I... I'd rather go back home to Smalltown. With Gary."

"Walter, they won't laugh at you," Oddball soothed him. "I just know that deep down inside you is a talent that is amazing."

Walter looked to her and didn't feel so sure.

"Everyone is here because of you," Oddball told him. "You helped us bring Kermit and the Muppets together. My uncle always told me I could be one of a kind if I just be myself no matter what I do to help my friends and those I love."

Walter began to feel inspired and soon remembered about his whistling. Oddball smiled to Walter.

"You know what, Puppy? You're right!" Walter smiled to her.

"Great! So, what are you going to do for your act?" Oddball smiled back.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise until it was time, but I suppose I can share it with you..." Walter smiled to Oddball, feeling close to her even if they just met during this adventure. "You don't mind whistling, do you?"

"Nope, as long as it's not a dog whistle." Oddball said.

"Oh, no, no, no dog whistle," Walter promised. "I'm sure you'll like it. Thank you, Oddball, you're so helpful for a puppy."

"I'm Oddball the Wonder Pup!" Oddball smiled as she tried to pose like Lassie the Collie.

Walter found that to be cute.

"Oddball?" Patch called and soon found her. "Ah, there you are, Oddball. Oh, good, you found Walter."

"Yep, and he's ready." Oddball smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," Patch smiled back to his niece before looking up to Walter. "See you out there."

"See you guys." Walter nodded once.

Patch and Oddball soon went back to their seats. Walter took a deep breath as he hoped that this would work out for him and the Muppets.

* * *

Eventually the show came back on as everyone waited for it to and they soon returned their focus to the stage as Kermit and the others panicked on what to do. And so, it was now time for the final act. Walter soon came on stage and began to whistle a tune. Cherry winced since she was sensitive to whistling, though it was still a good tune.

Atticus was about to give her headphones, but Thor beat him to it, seeing how uncomfortable she felt. Walter's whistling was so good that everyone else was jaw-dropped. Beautiful music seemed to come with the whistling. Oddball smiled because she helped motivate Walter into doing this in the first place. After a lot of whistling which went so high that the light bulbs by the stage burst, the audience cheered.

"Thank you." Walter smiled to the audience.

"He's all grown up." Gary said proudly about his brother.

The numbers began to sky-rocket up and which was good news.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" Fozzie praised and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Walter; it looks like we're going to get our studio back!" Kermit exclaimed.

* * *

"Wahoo!" The girls cheered.

"Well, I'll be... This is actually turning out very well." Cherry gave a small half-smile.

"You know it." Darla smiled back.

"By the way, what did you do with Tex Richman?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Tied him up on the roof." Atticus reminded her.

"Okay, I thought maybe some last minute defeat was gonna come around to ruin the moment for us." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"Maybe Mom and Dad coming to ground Thornton 'cuz I woke up in the hotel all alone." Phoebe pouted.

"Oh, crud." Thor gulped.

"Oh, yeah... I'm telling~" Phoebe smirked.

"This just in: the Muppets are about to take back their studio." The Muppet Newsman announced as he sat in the telethon balcony.

"Wahoo!" Darla cheered.

"Nothing can stop me, I'm all the way up~" Jessica smirked jokingly as she hugged Oddball.

"Yay!" Oddball howled out of happiness.

"Muppets! Muppets! Muppets!" Thor began to chant.

The crowd soon joined along. "Muppets! Muppets! Muppets!"

The numbers soon reached the amount they needed.

"All right!" Walter cheered with a laugh.

Miss Piggy looked so happy that she stayed with her old friends to see this happen.

"Wahoo! This is the best!" Jessica cheered.

Atticus soon looked around and put his hand to his ear.

"What is it, Atticus?" Darla asked her big brother.

"I hear... Crying..." Atticus said in concern.

"Who could be crying at a happy moment like this?" Patch asked.

"Um... You think Tex is sorry for what he did?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Who cares? It's not like he has feelings." Cherry glared, sounding a bit harsh.

"Like how Discord didn't have feelings before he met Fluttershy?" Darla asked.

Cherry bit her lip at that. "Um... Well..." she then stammered.

* * *

They soon went to check on Tex. Tex was shown to be indeed crying, but he seemed to be laughing at the same time.

"Is Tex _actually_ laughing?" Cherry asked.

"I... I finally learned how to laugh!" Tex smiled as he kept laughing. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Um, that's great." Darla said.

"I suppose I could leave The Muppet Theater alone." Tex said to them.

Cherry and Atticus glanced to each other before glancing back at Tex, not sure whether to believe that or not, but they could tell he was telling the truth by his eyes.

"So... Whatya think?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Hmm... Something's telling me he isn't lying, but... I dunno... You did handle his muscle though." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus soon released Tex. Tex rubbed his wrists once he was freed and soon smiled.

"Don't try to destroy The Muppets again," Cherry warned him. "Or else!"

"I won't, I promise." Tex told her.

"I'm watching you..." Cherry warned.

"Ooh, I love it when you do that, I can't wait for my parents to meet you after the show." Thor said before leaving again.

"I-Uh!" Cherry said before sighing as she wasn't able to tell him.

"Cherry, you need to use the direct approach if you don't want him to, but it's too late for you now," Jessica advised Cherry. "If you don't tell people no, they're just gonna keep doing stuff like that until you talk them through it."

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"Try dinner though, maybe it'll be good for you," Jessica suggested. "He seems like a harmless enough boy. It's not going to kill you."

"He's _Drell's_ nephew!" Cherry reminded with a glare before groaning, bitterly sarcastic. "Why doesn't he just invite _him_ along too to make it even 'better'?!"

"Calm down; it's not like that's gonna happen." Jessica said.

"Fine..." Cherry groaned with a sigh. "I just hope it gets done and over with and fast."

* * *

"This just in: 'Richman gives back Muppet Theater and name," The Muppet Newsman said as everyone came back together. "'Change of heart. Nothing to do with brute force'."

"Sure..." Darla rolled her eyes to that before smirking.

"Totally." Oddball added.

"Hey, Richman! We had a deal!" Miss Poogy glared at Tex.

"Yeah, for reallies!" Janooce added.

"Yeah, you owe us money, man," Foozie growled. "What the wocka?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your deal has been terminated." Patch smirked.

"Uh, shoo shoo." Oddball also smirked as she swayed her paw to gesture them to leave.

The three Moopets soon left.


	9. Chapter 9

"Breaking news: 'Miss Piggy promises to stay out of the limelight. Kermit says, 'We need some time alone'." The Muppet Newsman reported.

"Ooh." Jessica smiled.

"Uncle Patch, what's Mr. Gary doing?" Oddball asked, looking at the adult humans.

Gary was shown to be down on one knee and held Mary's hand, seeming to be asking her something.

"Oh, he's-" Patch smiled simply before his eyes widened. "Asking Mary to marry him!"

"Whoa, isn't that a big step in human relationships?" Oddball smiled back.

"Oh, yes, it is..." Patch nodded. "That means they're going to live together forever because they're in love."

"Oh... Grown-up stuff..." Oddball said, though she found it romantic. "That's so sweet and romantic~"

"You remind me of Cadpig when you get like that." Patch smiled.

Oddball smiled back as she took that as a compliment.

"You remind me a lot of her from when we were puppies, especially when I visited the farm during the summers and some holidays." Patch smiled about the good old days of puppyhood.

Oddball smiled as she then hugged her uncle and he soon hugged her right back.

* * *

Sometime later, it was soon time for them to go home. Everyone packed up to get ready to go back to where they came from.

"I can't believe I gotta go to the Supernatural Realm to have dinner with some guy's parents..." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Atticus asked.

"I... I don't know... I just couldn't..." Cherry said to him. "I don't know why, I just couldn't..."

"I wish I could help you, but... I don't know what you could do..." Atticus said. "You sure you wanna go through with it?"

"I'll get it over with," Cherry sighed. "Maybe the universe will be kind to me for a change."

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus said.

Cherry soon took out a book and soon gave herself a sleeveless black dress with sparkling black shoes and wore her hair down and curly with some blush on her cheeks and lip gloss. "Okay... Be honest..." she said to him. "Do you think I'm... Pretty...?" she then asked, a bit anxious about asking him since she was insecure about her looks.

"You look beautiful." Atticus told her.

"Thanks..." Cherry said with a hint of exasperation. "I'll see you back at home, okay?"

"All right... Good luck..." Atticus told her as he went to leave back home with the others to continue Spring Break until it would be over.

* * *

Cherry soon took a deep breath and went to meet Thor to go and meet his parents for dinner and which took some time.

"This way." Thor smiled to Cherry.

"Let's get this over with..." Cherry sighed to herself and soon walked with him to the front door.

Once the front door was open, she was surprised at what the inside looked like. It seemed to be a bit gothic, not that she would complain about that.

"I hope it's not too dark." Thor chuckled sheepishly.

"No... It's perfect..." Cherry whispered.

"Anyway, I think Mom's in the kitchen and Dad's lifting weights in the living room." Thor replied.

"Heh... Good..." Cherry said, a bit nervous as she wandered around.

A woman with silky dark hair that looked purple in the light poked her head out.

"Oh! Mom, hi," Thor smiled. "Cherry, this is my mother, Moxie."

"Oh, hello, Cherry; it is wonderful to have you over for dinner." Moxie smiled at the perky goth.

"101, 102, 103, 104, 105..." A strong male voice grunted from a different room.

Cherry tried to smile back, but it was mostly nervous.

"Hey, Dad, come out here and meet my girlfriend!" Thor called out.

"Oh, goodness..." Cherry muttered to herself.

There was soon a crash before the house started to shake as something heavy was dropped before a big strong man came walking in.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as she fell from that.

The man looked around and soon ruffled up Thor's hair and looked down to Cherry.

"Hello..." Cherry piped up, a bit nervous.

"This your girl?" The man asked Thor.

"Yeah, isn't she amazing?" Thor smiled, seeming to be unaware of Cherry's fear right now.

"Hello there, little lady..." The man said before holding out his hand to help Cherry up.

Cherry shakily took his hand before standing up. "I-It's nice to meet you..." She started shakily, hoping to get the man's name.

"The name's Zolten." The man replied.

"Nice to meet you, Zolten..." Cherry replied before giving a strange look. "Moxie and Zolten..." She then muttered to herself about a little inside joke.

The man soon shook her hand, nearly shaking her whole body with it. Cherry winced and looked to her hand once he let go and it seemed to be throbbing.

"Sorry about my dad, he sometimes forgets to hold back his strength around others." Thor apologized.

"Heh..." Cherry grinned sheepishly. "So I see..."

"Dinner's almost ready, it'll take a few more minutes." Moxie said before going back in the kitchen.

"Don't leave me alone with them..." Cherry whispered nervously.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, she was left alone with the two strong men. Cherry was soon sitting in between the two on the couch and they talked with each other.

"Oh, yeah, I used to be weak and feeble when I was younger, but then Drell talked me into getting some work-outs..." Zolten said to Cherry. "He actually trained me for a while, I have to admit, I was scared to be left alone with him for a while."

"You don't say." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah, he's a great guy at times." Zolten smiled.

"In _what_ universe?" Cherry mumbled so he wouldn't hear.

"I'm really glad you're here!" Thor smiled as he pulled Cherry next to him with one arm to hug her.

"You are?" Cherry gulped.

"You make me feel so happy!" Thor smiled to her.

"Heh... Good for me..." Cherry said nervously.

* * *

After a little time, the food was ready.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry said out of relief before running off into the kitchen.

"Ready to eat?" Moxie smiled.

"Yes, ma'am..." Cherry smiled back.

"Good, because I made a turkey because the family is all together for a special event," Moxie said. "...That's how mortals do Thanksgiving, right? The fourth Thursday of every month?"

"Actually that's just in Nov-" Cherry began.

"I also made pumpkin pie for dessert." Moxie continued.

"Uh, yeah, it is!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Alright, let's dig in." Moxie smiled.

The family soon sat down to eat their dinner which was really good.

"Mm!" Cherry said. "Miss, this is a great meal!"

"Oh, thank you, Cherry." Moxie smiled.

Thor stared at his broccoli like a spoiled child.

"Thornton, eat your broccoli." Moxie told her son.

"No, Mother." Thor said.

"And why not?" Moxie raised an eyebrow.

"Because vegetables are for wimps and rabbits..." Thor said. "Dad said so."

Zolten smiled nervously to his wife who soon gave him 'the look'.

"So then how do you stay in shape?" Cherry asked.

"Red meat." Zolten smiled.

"Ya know, Dad, I read somewhere in school that too much red meat is bad for you." Thor said.

"Ah, what a load of bunk!" Zolten replied. "My father ate red meat for every meal his whole life!"

"And how did that work out for him?" Cherry asked.

Zolten looked to her and soon looked over. "Uh, some broccoli, dear?" he then asked.

"Good boy." Moxie said as she put a pile of broccoli on his plate.

Zolten gulped as he just knew he had to get this over with.

Cherry hid a quiet giggle behind her hand as she ate her dinner before clearing her throat. So, um, ma'am, are you Drell's sister?" she then asked Moxie.

"Is it that obvious?" Moxie smiled bashfully. "Yes, I am."

"How many sisters does this man have?" Cherry asked.

"Nine." Moxie said.

Cherry's eyes widened to that.

"Of course, being a girl and not a boy, I could've run the Council, but oh, no, because Drell was older, _he_ got to do it." Moxie muttered.

"Yeah, the guy can be a pain." Cherry said.

"A pain...?" Moxie replied.

"Uh! No offense, I mean..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Uh... Heh... I mean, he's your brother... I... I mean, he can be a delight... Um... What I mean to say is-"

Moxie put her hand up to silence her before snickering. "Dear, he's my brother, I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?" Cherry muffled.

"Oh, yes." Moxie nodded.

"Heh..." Cherry smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I used to play pranks on him all the time when we were little," Moxie smirked. "I _may_ be the second oldest, but I was always his little target when it came to mischief."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Moxie smiled to Cherry as they seemed to get along okay.

"Say, where's Phoebe?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, she went to stay at a friend's house," Moxie said. "Thornton insisted that she stayed for the night."

"I can already guess why." Cherry smirked.

Thor smiled sheepishly to that as he wiped his mouth clean.

* * *

Sometime after dinner, Moxie went to take care of dessert.

"Ugh... I'll give you this, your mom can cook a heck of a turkey." Cherry said as she plopped on the couch.

"Yep, Mom's one heck of a cook." Thor smiled.

"So full..." Cherry muttered.

"Here, I'll rub your feet." Thor offered as he took her shoes off for her.

"Oh, no, that's not necess-Aaaahhh..." Cherry said before she was given a massage.

After some time, Cherry soon felt hungry again.

"I'm hungry again..." Cherry said.

"Mom! How's that pie?!" Thor suddenly yelled out which made Cherry wince.

"Won't be much longer now!" Moxie called back.

"Great!" Thor called back.

Cherry cleaned the inside of her ear slightly from the loudness.

"Are you having a good time?" Thor asked Cherry before hugging her again.

"Yeah... I am actually..." Cherry admitted. "At first, I thought it would be the opposite."

"...What do you mean...?" Thor asked her, feeling concerned.

"Well, you are Drell's nephew..." Cherry replied like it was obvious. "And you kinda sprung yourself on me... I also felt like if I refused, I'd be forced to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor frowned.

"Um, well, your uncle can be a little intimidating." Cherry smiled nervously.

Thor looked at her.

"I mean... Uh... Heh..." Cherry stammered. "Oh, my foot's in my mouth again, isn't it?" she then groaned, feeling something was going to ruin this for her somehow, but nothing bad happened. She soon whimpered, curling up into a ball, expecting the worst.

Thor pouted and waved his hand in front of her.

Cherry soon opened her eyes and looked around. "Nothing bad is happening to me..." she then muttered.

"Of course not." Thor said.

"This place really is wonderful..." Cherry said.

"You're silly," Thor smiled before giving her another fluffy hug. "I just love hugging you, you're so cute and cuddly~"

"Um, thanks." Cherry muffled.

Thor smiled as he kept hugging her. Cherry soon tried to get out of the hug, but he wouldn't let go. She kept trying, but soon gave up as she was stuck.

"Pie!" Moxie called out.

"Ooh, pie!" Cherry smiled as she soon slipped out of Thor's grip before rushing to the dessert.

"I love that girl..." Thor smiled as he seemed to be in his own little world, then went to follow her for some pie.

* * *

Eventually, the family sat down and had some pie.

"Ooh, I overdid it..." Cherry groaned as she held her stomach before yawning.

"I can take you home if you want." Thor said.

"Thanks, Thor..." Cherry said softly. "You're really sweet underneath that tough exterior even though you show people you mean business, but inside you're sensitive, funny, and warm..." she then had wide eyes as she remembered something.

* * *

 _"Hilda, why do you like Drell again?" Cherry asked the witch woman, sounding disgusted._

 _"Oh, Cherry, if only you knew the Drell I knew," Hilda smiled dreamily. "He's really sweet underneath that tough exterior even though he shows people he means business, but inside he's sensitive, funny, and warm~"_

* * *

Those last things echoed in her head.

"Come here, you." Thor smiled as he soon carried Cherry like a bride.

"Whoa!" Cherry gasped at that.

"Oh, look Zolten... It's like they're living _our_ first date!" Moxie cooed.

"F-F-F-F-F-First date?" Cherry gulped.

"Get home safe, kiddo, look forward to seein' ya again someday." Zolten said.

"Don't be a stranger!" Moxie smiled.

"What has my life become?" Cherry muttered to herself.

Thor soon carried her all the way to her house. Cherry looked up at him, not sure what to do or say and just kind of sat there.

"Home sweet home..." Thor smiled as he set Cherry down on her feet. "I really had a lot of fun with you this week."

"Um, uh, um, uh…" Cherry stuttered.

"Have a good night... See you around..." Thor told her and soon puckered his lips for a kiss.

Cherry's eyes widened and she soon ran inside and shut the door, leaning against it. "What just happened?!" she then asked. She soon rushed off to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came.

"I'm so proud of Oddball..." Jessica smiled to her puppy who was still sleeping after a long adventure. "She really helped out with the Muppets."

"She sure did." Atticus smiled back.

"Aw, she's tired herself out..." Jessica cooed.

"Aw, and I was gonna show her The Super Secret Pup Club." Patch chuckled.

"Did someone say The Super Secret Pup Club?" Oddball smiled as she woke up.

Patch smirked innocently to the others.

"...What's the Super Secret Pup Club...?" Oddball asked her uncle, tilting her head.

"Oh, you'll see." Patch smiled.

"Can we go then?" Oddball asked.

"Ooh, I dunno, are you sleepy?" Patch asked.

"No! I'm wide awake and energetic, see?!" Oddball beamed and she soon bit onto Jessica's exercise ball, deflating it.

"Okay, okay." Patch smiled.

Oddball smiled back and Patch soon took her outside to show her the club up close. Jessica pouted as she picked up her exercise ball before taping it up.

"Please, allow me..." Atticus told her before taking a very, very deep breath and blew once into the ball, putting it back to its round shape.

"Thanks." Jessica smiled.

"Sure thing!" Atticus smiled back with a bit of a gasp as he caught his breath.

Jessica soon took the ball and turned on the TV to do some yoga.

"I wonder if we'll ever see The Muppets again?" Atticus wondered.

"Maybe." Jessica said while doing yoga.

"It would be nice..." Atticus replied before sitting down. "We saved them though."

"I'm really proud of you guys for helping, so grown-up." Jessica smiled.

"Well, it's what we do." Atticus smiled back.

"Jessica, are you going back to school soon?" Darla pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be here another week," Jessica smiled. "It'll be summer before you know it."

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

"Aw, I miss you guys too," Jessica smiled as she hugged Darla. "Christmas is my favorite break though."

"Christmas _is_ great." Darla smiled back.

"It is a very magical time of year..." Jessica agreed. "I wonder what this Super Secret Pup Club is though?"

"Sorry, Jess, but not even I know," Atticus chuckled. "Maybe Oddball will tell you when she comes back."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Oddball and Patch..._**

"I thought you might like this," Patch smiled to Oddball. "It's like a junior division of The Pound Puppies."

"I'm so excited!" Oddball beamed. "I can't wait to see the inside."

Patch soon took her through the secret entrance that Lucky and Cookie taught him for when he first came to Shelter 17, even if it was by accident.

"Whee!" Oddball laughed as she traveled with him.

They were soon underground where other dogs had met and were talking until they saw Patch and Oddball.

"Hey, guys." Patch smiled.

"Hello, Patch!" The dogs who knew the Dalmatian greeted.

"I hope it's okay, but I brought my niece along." Patch smiled.

"Hi." Oddball added.

The main group soon walked over.

"Hey, guys!" Patch beamed.

"Hey, kiddo, nice to see you," Lucky smiled. "Dot and I saw you on TV with The Muppets."

"Whoa." Oddball smiled back.

"Oddball, these are my closest friends in The Pound Puppies," Patch introduced. "Lucky, Squirt, Niblet, Strudel, and Cookie."

"It's nice to meet you all." Oddball smiled.

"Aw, look atchu, you're so cute, yes, you are~" Cookie cooed.

Oddball giggled and smiled. "Thank you, Miss Cookie."

Patch was happy to see Oddball getting along with them. "Where are, um, the pups?" He then asked.

"In the back," Lucky smiled. "I'm sure Oddball would love them."

Oddball beamed and soon ran around until she found puppies her age and went to play with them.

* * *

"I was just wondering," Patch said to Lucky once they were alone. "Would she be old enough to go on a mission?"

"Why do you ask?" Lucky asked.

"I just thought maybe it would be fun for her," Patch replied. "Oddball lives in a sorority house and it's just Jessica who usually has to go to class during the day and Oddball's left alone most of the day."

"What's a sorority house?!" Niblet gasped. "Is that a person kennel?!"

"A sorority house is a living unit where adult students live in at a higher school known as a college." Strudel told him.

"Exactly." Patch nodded.

"Aw, she sounds lonely." Niblet frowned.

"Yeah, I imagine it's pretty lonesome whenever Jessica has classes." Patch nodded.

"It _can_ be pretty lonely." Oddball sighed.

"Well, I suppose she could try something out," Lucky smiled. "She should befriend the others first."

"I'm sure it'll work, I'm very social," Oddball smiled back. "I have five best friends sometimes when I come over, but especially Rosebud... Rosebud and I are Best Female Dog Friends Forever."

"It's true." Patch smiled.

The puppies soon came out with smiles to stand with Oddball.

"My name's Patches!" The Dalmatian smiled.

"Whoa... You're a Dalmatian and have a name like my Uncle Patch, that's gonna be confusing." Oddball said.

"Except, my name's Patches and not just Patch." Patches told her.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it later." Patch soothed Oddball.

"Well, nice to meet you, Patches." Oddball smiled.

"My name is Cupcake." The female mutt smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Cupcake." Oddball smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Rebound!" A familiar hyper sheep dog puppy beamed as she came to tackle Oddball. "Wanna be best friends?!"

"Sure, Rebound!" Oddball smiled, not even minding the tackle.

"Yay!" Rebound cheered.

"Something tells me this'll be an adventure of its very own." Squirt commented.

The End


End file.
